Scotland at night
by numerous928
Summary: RudolphXOcXGregory. Lily just moved to Scotland with her family and the last thing she thing she expext to find was a family of vampires! And for her to fall in love with one them and Both brothers fighting over her for her love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In a dark green SUV car I violently threw myself back into the backseat and harshly threw my carry on into the backseat which was pile from the floor to the low ceiling with matching family luggage. The small carry on bounce off and fell back at me, my eyes enlarged as the bag came rushing towards me. My mind went blank and cloudy for a moment and for that one moment my bag seems to pause like a movie.

The bag was suspended in mid air not moving at all my eyes grew huge again and my brain connect to my vision. _Is my bag floating? _Suddenly with that thought the bag came crashing down on me as if nothing happen. But did it happen? It was literally only a second.

I sighed angrily but the sigh sounded defeated and weak at the end when all the air was rushed out. I cannot really hold a temper for that long.

"Did you see that?" I asked turning my head towards my little in-law Cousin Tony. The little boy slowly and weakly looked up at me with sadness oozing off him like sap from a maple tree.

"See what?" he asked in a weak hushed depressed tone. He really sounded like he gave up. Poor kid, his world was crush now. He had only two friends back at California, and for Tony that like earning the gold at the Olympics. He was horrible at making friends, he was shy and awkward.

"Um… the bag…" I said not sure if I should mention to him when he is so sad. His light clear blue eyes shifted to the bag that awkwardly landed on me and then once again slowly move back to me like an athlete with a soar muscle.

"No." he said even quieter than before.

Then he faces back out the window overlooking our new home. I shouldn't be acting like a kid in a tantrum; I need to be positive for Tony. I put my bag on the car floor letting it rest on my feet instantly feeling more warmth on my feet.

This time I didn't throw my back against the seat in a fit of rage but gently let myself fall against it and then snuggle into it and let my body melt into it as best it could. I lowered the window and peek my head out of the window and right away my hair was sent flying back and I had to squint my eyes slightly at the rushing wind. Hope I don't swallow a bug. Seeing archers and arches that seem never ending.

The grass was a shade of light jade that seem unreal and fake. As we speeded by large cows, hoards of sheep that look like a cloud land on the grass, quiet farmers working hard and yanking raking at the ground I started to feel a bit home sick. I looked up at the sky and squinted even more as I dodge away from looking directly into the sun.

Only I would do that kind of mistake. Slowly I lifted my head back up and saw nothing more than blue clear skies. Nothing more. Just farms, animals and old castles. Scotland is beautiful but empty. There was no bowling allies or movies or any cool or fun.

I sighed and gave up my search and roll up the tinted window. I took a deep quiet sniff making sure no one heard and thought I was weird. Old stale French fries, cheesy burgers and faint waft of sweet and sour sauce filled my nostrils and filled me with a feeling of nostalgia.

Aww…. The sweet smell of McDonalds. Probably the thing of America I am not going experience for a long while.

As we rolled past more animals, farms and old castles the green car slow down to a simple crawl till it came to a halt. I peak over the driver's seat and couldn't help the gasp that pop out of my mouth. There standing tall and proud was an iron gate shaped like giant church doors. The walls were white faded bricks that now after so many years looked like a yellowish white like vanilla ice cream. The walls had tiny little windows in it and had charming small towers.

"Hey Lilly can you go open the gates?" Aunt Dottie asked looking over her left shoulder at me with an encouraging smile. Still in a daze of shock I weakly nodded my head "S-sure." I said while I unbuckle my seat belt and open the door and stuck my legs out and then slide down.

I press my palm against the door as I shut it but gawk mouth open at the gates. Slowly I walk up to the gates my head traveling upward to the intimidating top. I planted my feet in the white pepple gravel and press my palms against the black iron gates. I shoved at them but only for them to move an inch.

"You have to try harder than that! They're old and rusty!" Uncle Bob shouted over to me through his open window. I nodded even though I was still facing these stubborn gates and suck in a breath. With all my might I felt the two tall metal gates start to pull away from me then separate from each other.

I gave one more push and sent them flying open my long dirty blond hair was in messy waves in front of my face and creak and groaned loudly. My deep blue eyes widen at the house with flowers surrounding it and my mouth fell open.

Woah.

Suddenly a car horn sounded off behind me which made jump practically a foot off the ground. With a horrified face I looked over my shoulder at my family who were waving their hands at me so I could move out of the way.

Awkwardly I step aside and felt the rush of wind from the car as it passes me. I slowly walked up to the towering castle and stop at the door. The door was thick and look heavy. It was dark wood with big round black worn out bolts sticking out in straight rows. I brought the tip of my index finger to my thumb making a round hole and press it to one of the bolts. The bolts were bigger.

"Cool isn't it?" Aunt Dottie said from beside me holding a box in her arms. She handed me keys and I fumbled with them still looking at the huge castle. Just like the gates the door moan as it open. Seems we will have to have that fix.

I looked to Aunt Dottie unsure and she nodded and pointed with her chin for me to go in. I walked in and stop at the grand foyer and felt my eyes widen, again. They widen so much already that I wouldn't be surprised if they fell out.

There was one huge staircase that seem to be engraved into the wall and at the same time pouring out at us. The ceiling loom high above with a old wooden chancellery that was lighted by candle sticks.

"Yup. Defiantly cool." I said.

**Later at night.**

I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling through the gap of my new wooden canopy bed. It had no drapes or sheer curtains just carved wood sticks that made a square above my bed.

My room had boxes everywhere and I could make out the boxes in the dark and counted them. Honestly this was the most fun of the whole day. All day we loaded in furniture and the only room that was completely set up was Tony's. The farthest I had gotten was putting my bead against the back wall with two wood night stands on each side and putting up sheer cream white drapes.

I looked over at the drapes that swung into the room by wind. I left the large French double doors that led to the small balcony open trying to get the old stuffy air out. Sorry world for polluting you with that horrible stuff!

The sliver moon light glitter and pool into the room and the curtains caught a breeze and spread wide like sails. The white practically glowed in this old room. It shook and shimmer and it rise and fall with the wind like the breathing of humans.

Then I jumped in bed when I heard a flap from the window. Should I go and investigate? What is it? Is it a thing or is it my imagination? My first night in a big castle that is creepy at night and I get this?

Another flap sounded and I decide to go check it out. Hesitantly I drew my legs from under me and stood up. I gasped and yelp at the cold hard floor and fell back on my bed, butt first.

I forgot this place isn't set up with the wonderful magic of a heater. Slowly I planted my feet against the cold floor and then toe sprinted across the floor to my window then finally hop out my window. But outside was even colder.

Oh great.

I hugged myself and walked in a circle looking for anything suspicious or waiting for something to pop out and say boo.

Nothing was near or far till I saw an odd truck with fumes melting into the night air blazing bright lights in every direction while making an unhealthily humming noise. What the hell? Suddenly I felt something leathery tickle my foot and I froze. I literally stood like solid stone for a minute.

"AHHH!" I screamed jumping backwards and crashing into the left hand side of the railing of the small balcony. Suddenly a small black object jumped from the balcony floor and on to the railing across from me.

A small bat stood there with it's tiny white claws clinging onto the railing for balance and his wings wrap tightly around him. Was it even a him? I stare into it's beady little red eyes hypnotized.

My mind went blank and all my attention was focus on the bat. Suddenly I felt will start kick back in and my bottom lop started to quiver as I stuttered. "B-b-b-b-b-b-b-bat. Bat!" I yelled pointing at the little animal. The bat made a shriek and fly away as I feel backwards into my room.

Right before I was about to crash butt first I felt a cold firm gently grip catch my hand and hold me steady. I was balance on my heels as my body leaned straight out. I look up to see the outline of a boy my age starring down at me while he floated above me. Compared to the pure white moon he looks clouded in darkness. The only thing that I could get a clear look at was dim red eyes that seem to put me in a trance.

It was just like the bat just now.

Suddenly I felt as if I was floating and being cradle in firm and hard arms. But just as quick as it came it was gone as I suddenly drop into my bed. I quickly sat up alert and searching my room in the darkness seeing the coast was clear. I jumped off my bed and stumbled to the balcony seeing nothing. No boy in sight.

Did I just have a Peter Pan moment or a creeper moment?

Suddenly I don't feel so safe sleeping in here by myself.

Suddenly I heard a gasp through the poorly made old thin out wall and jumped. Tony just woke up from a nightmare probably. I'll go hang out with him till I calm down. I quickly shut the French doors and felt relief at the click of the lock.

I heard steps padding down the hall and hope it was just me hurrying to get to Tony and not him running to his parents room leaving me to walk down the dark hallway all alone. And I so don't want to do that after what just happen. I ran to Tony's room next door and lingered in the doorway.

Seeing nothing but his messy bed with sheets sprawled out everywhere like someone had been in a hurry. The only thing that gave me the ability to see was his giant star night light posted on the wall above his wall. I rush off further down the hall to my Aunt and Uncle's room and stop in the doorway.

Tony was half a foot away from me and rushing into the room shrieking to himself till he tripped over a yellow duffel bag on the floor. All over the room were boxes and bags yet to be unpacked.

Aunt Dottie shot up in bed with her blindfold on yelled out "Hun?" which was Tony's nickname. It was rather cute. Uncle Bob shot up into a sitting position gasping out loud. Uncle Bob sigh and reach over and turn on the lamp on his night stand.

When the lights blinked on the mess in the room looked worse in light. Aunt Dottie started to peel off her sleeping mask as Tony picked himself from the floor squinting at the light like all of us.

"You had another nightmare?" Asked Aunt Dottie a little stuffy with her shoulder length hair sprawled out everywhere.

"The vampires were back." Tony said. "Oh this is ridiculous." Uncle Bob said in a gruff frustrated tone. Tony walked over to his mom and climbed into their bed and snuggled into her while Uncle Bob said "I got to get some sleep."

Aunt Dottie looked over her shoulder at me in the door frame. "What's wrong sweetie?" She asked. Uncle Bob looked up at me. "Ugh not you two, let me guess the vampires right?" Tony stay silent at the comment but I knew that hurt him.

Honestly I don't what to call what just happen but all I know is I'm so not goanna sleep alone. Uncle Bob patted the spot between him and Aunt Dottie and said "Come on." In a tired tone. I ran over and hop over the bed post and crawled towards them and pulled the sheets down.

I made myself comfortable felt safer instantly. When the lights shut off I felt a little less safe but hell it's better than being alone. The wind blew and I heard Tony talk to his mom.

"Mom do you like this place?" Tony asks quietly.

"it's a big change for you, I know." She said shifting slightly. She took a deep breath and I saw her shrug her shoulder in the dark.

"New house. New country." She said slowly giving into her sleep. Suddenly there was a whistle or something and I shrunk against Aunt Dottie. "Hear that?" Tony said.

"It's the wind." Uncle Bob said beside me. "Or the undead." Tony said freaking me out a little. Suddenly a flash of lighting went off and it harmonized with the shriek of a bat making me jump as Tony gasp.

"Lily stop moving so much." Aunt Dottie mumbled.

"Mom…Dad…" Tony asked seeking comfort.

"Tony…if I don't get some sleep then I'll be one of the undead." Uncle Bob said putting an end to the talk. But both me and Tony looked over aunt Dottie and he reach over and held my hand.

"You believe me right Lily?" Tony whispered. After what just happen in my room, imagination or not I was convinced and scared.

"Absolutely." I whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Weakly my eyes blinked open and I lifted my head from a pillow and looked around. I was squished tightly in between my aunt and uncle and could barley even move. The sunlight was vibrate and radiant as it filled the room.

But this sunlight was the bearer of bad news. Today was the first day of school.

I looked over Aunt Dottie and down at Tony only to see him staring out the window with a disappointed look while clutching my hand.

"Morning Tony. Did you sleep at all?" I asked trying to sit up but being sandwiched between the two adults kept me stuck in there tight.

"Yeah. I slept a little." He said hazily obviously lacking sleep.

I tried to move again but only to have uncle Bob snort awake with a jolt then roll on top of me, snoring back to sleep. I squirmed and thrashed my feet kicking the foot board.

"Ugh! Tony! HELP!" I yelled. Beating my palms against the head board.

Tony scrambled out of bed and stops at the foot board and stares at me till he broke out laughing.

"Tony!" I yell "Help me out of here!" I'm happy that he is finally cheerful and smiling but why is out of my pain? This is so messed up. Tony arched backwards while clutching his stomach laughing.

"Tony…" I whimpered and begged sheepishly. Tony blinked at me then burst out laughing again.

"Tony!" I said in a dangerous tone warning him and going in a different approach. Yet he continues to laugh. Aw! Ugh! Somebody get me out this! I started to thrash again and just gave up. "Tony…" I whimpered again.

"Ok ok keep your pants on." Tony said wrapping his small hands around my ankles. Tony yanked which made me slid inch by inch painfully slow. The wind was knocked out of me as I slide out from under of my uncle.

Now I know how cookie dough feels when it's being flattened by a rolling pin.

It felt as if I had a mountain just fall on top of me and was crushing me!

When I was finally free I gasped and Tony broke out laughing at me. I glared at him but then I broke out laughing to. "Wow my dad must be heavy!" Tony said. "I just found out that fact the hard way." I said grumpily blowing harshly at a lock of dirty blond hair in my face.

I sighed and started to climb out of the bed only to feel a tug around my ankle hold me back. I pull only to fall over the edge and crash into a bag full hard covered books. Ow. "OWIE!" I yelled looking at my ankle that was still on the bed with sheets snaked around it.

I yanked and thrash off the sheet angrily and pouted. That has to be a sign that today won't go well. I sigh and carefully got up looking around making sure there was nothing around going to trip me again. Damn my danger proneness.

Tony looked up at me with cheerful eyes and presses hard on his bottom lip trying to prevent him from laughing again. "What are you staring at?" I snap slightly yet playfully. He burst out laughing throwing his head back.

How is it that Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob haven't woken up yet?

I stormed past him pouting and was half way down the hallway till I froze in my tracks. My bear foot feet came to a halt on the red rug runner that covered the whole hallway floor and I rested my hand on the table with a lamp on it staring at my door at the end of the hall.

What if that boy is still in there? Fear and panic rise up in me and I stare at my door as if waiting for it to open and the boy to come charging at me. I swallowed and took a step backwards.

Wait! I can't let fear take over! I should charge into my room and yell! Try to remotely throw a punch and a kick! I straighten up and gently stomp my foot on the carpet. Before I could talk myself out of it and chicken out I quickly walk up to my door and grip the knob and just froze again.

Don't chicken out. Don't chicken out. Don't chicken out. I kept repeating over and over again as I grip the door knob so tight my knuckles turn white with a shaking hand. I took a deep breath and push the old door open.

I stood in the door frame as the door open wide showing full view of the messy room as it bang against the wall. Nothing was out of place not even my messy bed. All the sheets were still in the sprawled out angles just how I left them last night.

I took a step in and was relieved that nothing was lurking around. My hand then quickly flew to my mouth covering my mouth and nose from a horrible odor. Ew! What is that stench? It reeks of something rotting!

I ran to my window unlocking it and shoving the doors open for fresh air. The doors rattle and shake by my quick movements but it was so wroth it when a large breeze flew by. I hugged myself and shiver.

Scratch that. Not worth cold air.

I reach out and pulled one door close and shuffled over to my closet only to find it empty. Hangers in a neat line hang on the metal bar without one piece of fabric in sight. I sighed and shut the door and went to one of the boxes.

Last night I was suppose to load my clothes in the closet but just didn't feel like it and now I regret it because now I have to look through all these boxes! I went to the first box I saw and rip the tape off hearing it shred off a layer of cardboard.

I rummaged through only to find books mixed with socks and one shirt and shorts. It was my first day there but I'm coming so late in the semester. Everyone must be wearing sweats by now and must have gotten tire of wearing their nice new school clothes.

I slipped on the faded blue shorts with rips by the pockets and the folds at the bottom. I put on a yellow halter top that flowed around my small waist and some sandals. I went to the mirror and brushed my hair.

Unlike my family I didn't have strawberry blond hair like Tony or perfect bleach blond hair like Aunt Dottie. But I had dirty blond hair that shinned gold in forms of natural waves that reach my lower back. I had high cheeks bones that cave in that formed a heart shape face that I am extremely proud of and an average nose.

I liked my nose. It's not big or pointy or button shape. It's just right. I had a clear smooth face that had a creamy color to it with very faint rosy cheeks. And just like my family I had blue eyes. Everyone had these beautiful light clear blue eyes that shined green at the end but mine were deep blue and were nice and wide with long lashes framing the blue eyes.

Everyone thought I was the Thompson's real daughter but I wasn't. I'm not even blood related to them. But my real mom and dad were nice people. Really they were. I'm not a problem child at all.

It's just that they work a lot. And I mean sleep in the office a lot. Mom works in LA and only came home very rarely to check up on me then would rush off to work again. While dad flew between New York and home.

They both thought I wasn't going to grow up right in such an environment so they asked the closet family member in CA to take me in. And now years later at age 16 here I am. I turn out fine and I'm happy. Just not about the Scotland thing but hey. Beggars can't be choosy.

A light knock sounded at my door and my head snap up to Aunt Dottie "Hey sweetie." She said smiling. "Hi." I greeted. She walked in and sat on my bed "Ok I'm just going to cut right to the chase. Can you do me a favor?" she asked.

My eyebrows shot up mockingly "Hmm… it depends…" I joked. "It's Tony. He's bum out about school so I was wondering if you could let him sit in front so he would perk up a little". Usually I would refuse to let him in front but seeing as how depress he was I would. Hey maybe that might even get him some friends when kids see he gets to sit front instead of a cool older kid.

"Sure, don't see why not." I said. Aunt Dottie hop off my bed and hugged me. "Aww thanks honey. Tony will really appreciate this." Aunt Dottie said. "Now I better go start making your lunches." She said walking out.

"Tuna right?" she asked her head in the door way.

"Grilled cheese." I said smiling.

"Right! Got it!" she calls already down the hall.

After forcing Tony to get ready for school Aunt Dottie ran out of the house with Tony walking behind. Who was trying to avoid school as much as he could. I slide in the back of the sliver rental car Aunt Dottie use for getting around for the time being. To be honest I wasn't looking forward to it either.

Just watch. I'm goanna fail all my classes just because I can't understand my teachers and their odd accents. As Aunt Dottie close Tony's door she told us to put our seatbelts on as she shuffled around to the driver's side.

Here they had the driving wheel on the right hand side of the car. Yet another odd thing to me but not to these peoples. As we past farms and other not exciting stuff I notice that a huge manor with bulldozers and construction workers neared our car.

"Wave hi to dad and lord Mchcastion!" Aunt Dottie said slowing down the car and pointing out Tony's window.

Uncle Bob look who was sporting a tacky yellow construction hat look up from his blue prints and wave to us while an old man on a horse tip his hat to us. I'm guessing that old geyser is Lord Mchcastion. Aka Uncle Bob's boss.

I smile weakly and gave a small wave while Tony, who was back to sulking just watch them wave and disappear as we roll by. Aunt Dottie looks down at Tony worriedly and sighs and pushes back a lock of hair.

She perked up trying to be cheerful for us "Scotland is beautiful isn't it?" For a small country full of farms I had to admit this place was gorgeous. But it could never complete with the lively city of LA back home.

Tony turn to her his round glasses showing off his sad eyes "If they don't have vampires." He said turning back away to look out the window. Usually I would have rolled my eyes at that and not think anything of it but after last night I have to say I'm questioning the line between reality and fantasy.

Aunt Dottie's smile drop slightly "You know they really don't right?" she asked as I look out the window. "But a dream isn't real." She said. Tony seem to have enough and snap "I know what a dream is mom." He said looking at her.

"Okay. Just asking." Aunt Dottie said looking down at Tony.

I look back at them then my eyes widen and I couldn't react enough except gasp as a tracker was heading towards us.

"But you know there's no such thing as vampires, right?" Aunt Dottie asks not notching the red farm machinery coming straight at us. Tony gasps and sharply turns to his mom and shouts "Mom you're on the wrong side of the road!" aunt Dottie's head snaps to the road sharply swerves out of the way while yelling "whoa!"

I crash into my door and shut my eyes tight as I hear the tires shriek.

I hear the engine on the tracker then foreign shouting. I look over my shoulder at the farmer who looked like he was giving us the friendly middle finger. I look at Tony in disbelief wondering if his far slightness had caught that.

The little nine year old scrunch up face squinted at the farmer and I smile realizing he hadn't seen it.

"What did he say?" Aunt Dottie asked a little out of breath and look in the rear view mirror then back at the road. "Everybody talks weird here." Tony grumbled going back in his seat. Hell yeah to that little man.

"Don't worry. You'll going to make some new friends here soon." Aunt Dottie said. Tony gave her a look that said '_are you crazy?'_ Aunt Dottie looked up at the rear view mirror at me "And I beat you're going to make great girlfriends here Lily." She said smiling.

I gave a fake sheepish grin trying to be cheerful but failed. I agree with Tony. She is crazy if she thinks we are going to make friends that easily.

When I got to school Tony hesitantly climb out of the car with me and looked around. It was a small school building with all ages in the tight building that rested in the middle of a field.

"Have a nice day!" aunt Dottie said before driving off. Yeah I highly doubt that. There were high schoolers like me at the opposite side of the group of elementary students where the little kids gathered. Two young boys were staring at us as if we were pieces of meat. Well mostly Tony. But I notice they were well dress with ties and press down dress pants. Are you serious? Geez I guess nerds are cool here.

On the other side of the lot was a guy who look like both little boys only grown up staring me down with a wicked flirtiest smirk. Oh great. First day here and the only guy's attention I could get was the school player's.

"Do you want me to walk you to your class?" I ask trying to protect Tony and myself at the same time. Tony scanned the field and his eyes stop at the evil twins smirking at us. I felt him tense besides me "No it's ok." Damn boys and their stupid pride.

I sigh hoping it won't end bad and nodded not wanting to push Tony. "Alright. If you say so." I said. "Bye." I said lowering down for a hug. "Um… what are you doing?" Tony asked. I croaked my head to the side in confusion.

"Getting my good bye hug." I said. "Ugh…are you crazy. I'm too cool for hugs!" Tony said. Oh well then! "Fine. Your lost Mr. Cool." I said walking off knowing he didn't want to get embarrassed by me so early in the year.

I kept watching Tony in the corner of my eye as I walk till I nearly crashed into someone. "Oops my bad. Sorry." I said looking up at the boy from earlier. Now that I was closer I saw that he was way over dress for school to.

"Woah. Is that an American accent I hear?" the boy ask in a thick accent of his own. I nodded weakly looking around for Tony who was being confronted by those twins. Oh great. I hesitantly nodded at the dude just noticing how hot he was. A 7 ½ on the scale.

I'm not use to being around guys, let alone talking to one who was flirting with me. And this was such bad timing to learn how to flirt! "Whoa… and the blame was all mine." He said formally. Um… from the movies I watch I think that translate into "Nah it was my fault." Flirt line.

"You are new no?" he asked and I nodded again. "And what be your name?" can't he just ask what is my name? "U-um… Lily." I said. He grinned and picked up my hand. "Aye like the beautiful flower. But your beauty is no comparison for the flower." He said kissing my hand. His lips were hard and rough. Ew. I think I need to boil my hand. I stare at him wide eye and lean away from him.

"My name be Ryan Mchcastion. And what do I have to do to persuade you to be my date for my family banquet tonight?" of course! Out all people in the world is has to be a Mchcastion! The grandson of my uncle's boss!

Whoa! WAIT! Did he just ask me out?

My eyes widen again only not as creep out and he smirked at me his lips brushing all over my hand. EW EW EW. It's too late, I'm going to need to cut off my hand.

"THIS IS FOR BEING A LITTLE CREEP!" I heard from the other side of the field and a chant of the word fight was floating over to us. Oh no. "What's going on now?" I hiss thinking out loud.

"Oh just me little brothers having some fun." Ryan said. What a creep.

"Well the person they're having so call fun with is my cousin." I said ripping my hand from his and running to the group of little kids. Suddenly the group disburse at the sound of some retarded milking bell which I'm guessing is the school bell.

"And this is for coming here in the first place." Said some little turd as he throw Tony's books and stuff at out his bag. The kid turn around and nearly crash into me. He follows my body and look surprise to see that I was taller and older as I tower over him.

"And do you want to see what I'm going to do to you for doing that?" I hiss in a poor attempt to sound threatening. Gosh do I suck at this kind of stuff.

"What is this Thompson? You need a girl to fight your battles?" the boy said in laughter before walking off with his twin and high fiving each other. I glare at them until they were inside. "Sorry Tony. I didn't mean for that to happen." I said turning to him gathering his books.

He stays on the grass and just looks at the sky. "C'mon Tony. Get up." I said filling up his bag. I kneel beside the little boy feeling the grass tickle my knees and I ran my fingers between his gel spikes. Tony sigh then roll over and got up slide his bag on his small shoulders.

"I wanna go home." He said looking down as he walks. Honestly I wanted nothing more than to return home to the old Thompson house in San Diego. But right now I need to stand tall for Tony. I wrap my arm around his shoulder and as much as it pained me I force out "We are home buddy." I said.

Later after school I was in my room with the door open going through my box full of books. I look up when I heard a creak in the hall and saw Uncle Bob in a tux holding a blue bag full golf clubs while creeping around Tony's room.

I walk over to him and tap his shoulder. "Oh hi Lily." He whispered. "Hi uncle Bob." I whispered back grinning. "Why are we whispering?" I asked still whispering. He shows me the bag of golf clubs and grin at me.

"I got these for Tony to cheer him up. I'm about to surprise him with them right now." He said. "Oh that's so cool! If Tony asks I was on board the whole time!" I said. He chuckled and walked in with me bouncing while I walk from joy on his heels.

Uncle Bob set down a golf ball of the floor and turns to me "Catty? What do you think I should play with?" Uncle Bob said gesturing to the golf cubs. I pulled a random club and pretend to examine it playing along. "Well sir considering our red grass field" I said about the rug below our feet. "And the wind." I pointed up to the ceiling to the air vent above. "I would go with the iron." I said using the only technical term of golf I knew.

Uncle Bob laugh as he set up his pose "It's not an iron." He chuckled while opening the door. The ball clack against the club and clicked against the floor boards till it came to a halt by Tony's shoe. Tony looked down at the white ball from whatever he was doing at his desk as I came in and yelled "Surprise!"

"Look what I got you!" Uncle Bob said holding up the club with the bag hidden behind his back. "A golf club!" Tony exclaimed excitedly. Haha don't forget the ball that we are probably going to lose in the backyard.

"Yeah!" Uncle Bob said handing the club to the happy nine year old while pulling out the rest of the surprise from behind him. "A junior set of golf clubs!"

"You know the game was invited in Scotland." Uncle Bob said. My face fell when I saw Tony's happy expression turn into a sad one when the word Scotland was brought into the air. Oh nice going Uncle Bob.

"But there's no one to play with." Tony said sadly. Aww! Poor kid!

"But that's the beauty of golf. You don't need any body to play with. And if you want to play with someone that badly teach Lily. She can play with you." Uncle Bob said throwing me under the bus.

Ugh… last time I tried to learn my golf club flew out of my hands and hit somebody.

"But I want somebody to play with! And I don't want to get hurt by Lily." Tony whined. "Hey!" I yelled. "Well then I'll teach you." Uncle Bob said ignoring me.

Tony seem to take this in for a moment then said "You never have time." The whole room hush over and I took a step back seeing if I could make a break for it. "Aw. Look Tony, I'm trying here." Uncle Bob said while Aunt Dottie came rushing in wearing a black shiny gown that I was jealous of and I wish I could wear.

But that meant seeing the oldest of the Mchcastions, and that was so not worth it.

"There you are!" Aunt Dottie said while helping uncle bob put his jacket on. "Babysitters down stairs." Aunt Dottie said "Good" was Uncle Bob's reply. "What? Baby sitter? Really?" I groaned sitting on Tony's chest.

"You didn't think we would leave you in charge right? Last time there was a fire!" Aunt Dottie scoffed. "It was a small kitchen fire! Only thing that died was that old pot! Nobody got hurt!" I said. They all gave me a look and uncle Bob said. "When you prove you can go two hours without setting off a fire, over flooding the bathroom or falling down the stairs you'll be in charge and you can forget about the sitter." He said listing my past mistakes when babysitting.

I look down at the bruise on my arm remembering how I feel down the stair this afternoon. "I guess Lily will never be in charge then." Tony said. I gape at him in humored disbelief while his parents laugh at the known fact.

"Guest that's true…" I grumbled arms crossed over my chest in defeat.

"What time will you be back?" Tony asked.

"Not too late." Aunt Dottie said fixing her husband tie.

"Aww… that doesn't give me much time to throw a party." I joked.

"It's business. All the major investors will be there. Lord Mchacastion invited us." Uncle Bob said. "And no friends over. So you can just forget about that party." Uncle bob said patting my head.

Aunt Dottie looked amaze and I got up to see what she was staring at. Colors of black and red stood out the most as I saw pictures and pictures of vampires. "Hey look at those, I didn't know you could draw." She said smiling.

"Those are great. I didn't know you could draw so good." She said as I pick up a picture and grinned. "Nice Tony these are epic!" I said running my hand gently over the paper feeling crayon shavings on my finger tips.

Uncle Bob picks one up to and I look up happily to see his expression "Right." He said in a monotone voice. "Great." He said walking out. Well that's defiantly not a happy face. "If you want to draw something really cool draw me a picture of Tiger Woods." He said walking out.

Well then…

Aunt Dottie kneel down to Tony's level and wrap her arms around him, instantly making the little boy smile. "Now look. I want you in bed by nine, and don't give yourself any nightmares." She said kissing him on the cheek. "I love you."

She cup my face and smile while shaking side to side slowly "And you missy better be in bed by ten." She said. "Aww…really? Ten?" I whined. "Yes ten, no later." She said kissing my forehead. "Love ya." She said then quietly whispered in my ear.

"Keep him company and watch him." She said before walking out.

"Be good kids." She said from the hallway leaving us to ourselves.

The rest of night I hang out in Tony's room and talk to him about art and how horrible this place is. But being the adult I like to believe I am I also threw in how much better it would be. I got up from the toy cluttered floor and stretched loving the feeling to move again.

"I'm going to get a snack, you want one?" I asked. "Can you bring the ketchup bottle?" he asked. I looked at him confuse while in mid-stretch.

"Um…okay…" I agree walking out. That's an odd meal. "Be back in a sec." I said closing the door. When I climb back up the stairs I saw that Tony's door was not how I left it. It was open now.

I walk in only to find the sitter clutching her heart in fright and said "Oh Gonnie! You gave me a fright there, Aye you did." She walked over his bed and pulled down the covers. "Oh you stop my heart there you did." She started to say something else but I lost track of what she was saying and only pick out the words brush your teeth and bed.

As she walk out she said to me "And you lassie best be going off to bathe now that ye brother is going to bed. It's almost your bed time to." She said walking away. He's not my brother, he's my cousin. Ugh but I'm use to it by now.

I turn to Tony with a confuse look on my face and asked "Did you understand any of that just now?"

Later I found out what Tony wanted with the ketchup. He use it for fake blood from his stuff monkey as he pretended to be a vampire sucking the life of the veins of his victim. Well those paper fangs weren't going to do much damage at sucking blood.

I leaned on the fireplace watching in disgust as Tony made horrible slurp noises and had a glob of gooey ketchup dripping off from the desk. I seriously wonder what is going on in his mind.

Suddenly a flapping sound and a shriek sound from outside side the window and I look up and to see a fast moving dark shape tackle me into the fire place. Ow. Out of all the things that hurt me today I have to say that having my head bounce off cold rock hurts the most.

I weakly try to sit up but only to feel what felt like a huge rock was pinning down. I weakly lifted my sore head and look into familiar red eyes.

Holy shit! It the boy from last night!

The boy look weak and in pain as he lay on top of me. My heart race and I could feel it beat in me rapidly but also vibrate against him. Crap he could feel it! Crap! Somebody help me! My head seem to throb and swirl with thoughts and I felt my head fall back on to the floor.

Why in the world is there a hot dude pinning me down in my cousin's chimney? And why is my heart beating so fast like jackhammer for him?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Holy crap what am I going to do? What is happening? I thrash only to feel the guy fall on top of me even more. Ugh! The guy panted heavily and pull back slightly to look at me. "Just a moment more sister" he breathes heavily in a whisper in a husky tone that made shiver.

My eyes fell to his pointy inhuman deform nose and I gasp seeing that he had a bat's nose. The guy seem to notice this and slap the back of his head making his nose shift into the cutest nose on a person I ever seen. I just wanted to kiss it!

He then fell back on top of me and nuzzle his perfect nose into my neck which sent spazing. Ugh! That's my tickle spot! He rubs my arms comfortingly and trying to hold me still. It wasn't a hard grip that most dude use. It was light as air and gentle.

"Something amiss sister?" He whispered into my hair making me shiver again. The guy turns to Tony "Brother." He said weakly "Is the light gone?"

WTF. Light? What light? You mean the sun? That set hours ago!

Tony gasps and let out an astonished whimper as he sways in place. His paper fangs that were stained with ketchup blood flattered out his mouth and fell to the floor. The boy blinked then growled as his face turn into anger.

The boy hiss making me jolt against the wall "You are not a brother." he hisses his dark red eyes seeming to turn redder. "Well I'm not a sister." Tony said scared. The boy turns to me with those angry red eyes and leaned in.

"And you are not a sister, which would explain this rapid beating." He said pointing to my chest. My eyes widen at his finger that was dangerously to close to my chest and I gasped.

Get off. Get off and get away from me. Those were the only things I thought when suddenly the boy gasp as he seem to be yank off me and crash into the opposite right hand wall of the grey stone chimney.

I didn't know what happen, it seem to happen by itself. What hell is going on? Things moving by themselves, boys coming from practically thin air, and Tony's mess up pretend game with that monkey! What the hell!

The boy hisses again curling up his lip only to show long sharpen fangs that glowed white. My eyes widen when I realize those weren't made out of paper. "You're both humans! You're both fill with blood." He spat.

My mind went blank and I froze practically hypothesize. I am one of those people who freeze in place from fear. Like the person who crosses the street without looking when a car is speeding by. Instead of breaking out running I stay in place like an idiot and get splat.

"Goanna keep it that way dude!" Tony said as the boy hissed louder and Tony grabbed my hand and drag towards the door. The boy vanished from the chimney and was now on the door. I mean literally!

He was upside down and hissing at us as he did a spider man move.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" both me and Tony screamed as we ran to the window and duck behind the little boy's desk. I wrap my arms around Tony and held as tight as I could. This wasn't for him, this hug is for me!

Suddenly the boy sway and his eyes grew large as fell backwards and crumbled to the floor. He lay there unmovingly. Both me and Tony looked over the desk seeing if it's safe. We both looked at each other then hesitantly got up and took small steps toward the guy.

The boy groaned in pain and whispered to himself "I'm too weak." As we neared I notice the boy was super pale and practically glowed white and was dress up from head to toe in old dark renaissance clothing that was worn out and dirty as if he was buried into mud and crawled out like a zombie would have.

As Tony edge closer to him he kept whispering "I'm not afraid, not afraid. Not afraid." I clutch on his arm; well I am afraid! We stood over looking him sprawled out on the floor and I notice he had dark hair that was spike out everywhere. Well that what happens we you sleep upside a lot.

Whoa that was stupidest corniest vampire joke ever.

"Do you need help?" Tony asks with a ketchup stained mouth. The boy rasps heavily and turns his head to us showing off those pointy teeth of his. The boy breathes heavily and said between gasps of air "What kind of mortal are you?" Tony whipped his mouth and I lean further more trying to hear what he was saying. My hair fell around my face which framed it and the boy's eyes widen slightly at me.

"I know you. I saw you in my dreams!" Tony said. I look at Tony amazed and a little freak out. Something is inside this kid. I feel like I am in a horror movie.

"Must have been a nightmare." The boy said. Right now is a nightmare. And with a guy this hot laying on the floor I can't really call those nightmares Tony.

Tony nodded "It was." Tony admits with no regards to the boy's feeling he might hurt. The boy looked up at me "And do you dream of me as well mortal?" The boy asks a little less grouchy.

"Wha? Oh! Ugh…no…" I said mastered. His face seems to fall in disappointment that I couldn't have help wonder if he was sad that I don't dream of him.

After a moment of silence the boy said a tire tone "I must leave." "You can't even walk." Tony said as the boy struggled to get on his feet.

"Who needs to walk?" the boy said. "Um doesn't everybody?" I said helping him up and feeling tingles when I help his cold stiff body up. "When I could fly!" He shouted running towards the window.

"Um… did he just say fly?" I ask Toy as I look down at the little nine year old confuse. "He must have hit his hard." Tony said. "You got that right." I said watching how the boy jumps out the window. I gasped and shriek while covering my eyes from the horrible thing I was about to see unfold.

When I didn't hear a crash I peak through my finger only to see the boy float in mid air. He flung his arms and legs about struggling to stay afloat till his body just gave up and slice through the air towards the ground.

I guess only Elphaba from wicked can only defy gravity. (That shout out was for you Tabby! And all Wicked fans out there!)

I gasp and ran behind Tony and ducked my head as I climb out the window on to the ledge outside. I went on my tippy toes and try to lean over so I could see the boy was getting a mouth full of dirt and grass and other creepy crawlies. Ew somebody going to need a breath mint.

"Are you ok?" I call down to him only to receive a moan. "He just fell two stories, do you think he is ok?" Tony asks looking up at me. I put my hands on my hips and glared down at him "Well at least we know he is alive!" I shot back.

The nine year old roll his eyes at me and started to climb back inside. I follow behind the nine year old and we ran down the stairs till I heard the buzzing of the TV. I grab Tony's shoulder and pull him into a halt.

"What? Why did you stop me?" he asks. I pointed to our baby sitter on the couch watching some late night Scottish soap opera. "I don't think you should be so loud or we'll get caught!" I whispered. Tony looked over his shoulder and nodded franticly at me "Oh. Good idea." He said.

"Ha!" I whispered in victory that I told him wrong. He rolls his eyes at me in lean in the door frame to look at the sitter relaxing. I look down at Tony knowingly as he did the same only looking up.

"On the count of three?" I whispered. He nodded his head.

"Okay. 1…" I counted outloud.

"2…" get ready to make a break for it.

"3!" I said and we both took off in a power walk trying to be as quiet as possible. Our heads kept looking from the door to our sitter making sure she didn't see us. That show must be really good because she completely oblivious to us.

When we got to the door I started giggling "Well that was easy." I said Tony nodded "She's a really bad at this job." Tony agrees with me as we ran down the lawn to our undead friend.

We both kneel down beside the vampire the damp cold grass nuzzling my bare legs and feet. I suddenly wish I hadn't worn shorts or taken my shoe off. "You okay?" Tony asks. "That was quite a fall dude." I said. The boy muttered "Don't look it." And I cock my head to the side in confusion. Then a familiar grumbling of machinery neared us and we all look to the gate only to see a huge red truck with spotlights shining all over the place.

That's the truck from last night! One huge spotlight shine on us as it pass making me squint. The boy hiss and I jump then threw my arms around him shielding him from the light. I squeeze my eyes tight and wait for the light to pass.

In my ear I could hear the beating of my heart as it skip a beat and echo throughout my whole body. After a moment of silence I blinked my eyes open only to find red ones boring into mine curiously.

I jumped back just realizing what I had just done and blushed "Ugh… sorry about that." I mumbled looking everywhere except his ruby red eyes. "No thank you." He said and I did catch the double meaning in that and felt my blush go a shade redder.

Tony helps the boy up in to a sitting position as he seems to grow weaker. "Do you know where I can get a cow?" the boy panted heavily. Um… was cow code for milk back then? "If you want a glass of milk." Tony said.

"I'll go get the milk carotene." I said getting up. The vampire winces and reaches out for my hand and pulls me back down. I stumbled on my feet and felt myself fall into him while letting out a shriek.

He might be weak but he his super strength hasn't faded away yet. The boy wraps his arms around me breaking my fall and put his hand around my mouth.

"SHUSH! Do want the sitter to come out here and find us?" Tony said. I look over at the vampire getting myself lost in his red eyes till he hesitantly let his hand fall from my mouth. "Right. So sorry." He said in his English accent. Now that's sexy. That's the only accent I liked all day.

But I did notice how he left his arms around my small waist. I had to press down on my lip to keep from grinning like a fool.

"No… not milk. A cow." He panted. He was so close to me that I couldn't help but shiver again. What is this boy doing to me? "Hurry." He said I look to Tony who had an unsure look on his face "You heard the man! Hurry. Go get your red wagon Tony." I said getting an idea.

Tony nodded then got up and ran to the garage which was on the other side of castle. I couldn't help but grin realizing we had some time ourselves. The boy moans and fell back making me jump. I crawl towards his head hating how I didn't bring a sweater ethier as wet grass brush against my bare arms. I tucked my legs under me and I gently cup the back of his head feeling his cheek bones and his hair.

I place his head on my lap and look down at him seeing he was staring at me.

"You don't look so good." I blurted out trying to make conversation. I hadn't realized but my hands were weaving through his hair absent mindly. "Well after being burn by those wicked lights I don't suppose so." He said. "Ugh I feel bloody awful." He chock out.

"Is there anything I could do? You know… to help make the pain go away?" I ask. His red eyes brighten and I wish I could take that back. The boy felt me stiffen and chuckled at me softly.

"Why is it you are so tense around me and always flinching so much?" he asks. My eyes widen at him and I was racking my brain for a good expiation that didn't seem rude.

"Um… well it's just that I'm really ticklish." I admitted. He grin weakly at me which made my heart pick up pace. "Aye I think I found that out when we were in the chimney." He said my heart started to beat louder at the memory of him on top of me in the chimney.

Suddenly I felt his fingers dig into my hip bone and the movement made jump and felt the top part of my body slump forward.

"That was a dirty trick." I said. My forehead brushed with his as I stare into his red eyes. Holy crap. My eyes widen at how close we were and I heard a thumbing noise faintly beat into the silence. Shit! He could hear my heart beat! How humiliating! I squeeze my eyes shut and then felt soft hand cup my face. My blue eyes flutter open seeing we were much closer now.

"Do you hear that?" he whispered. Hesitantly I nodded biting my bottom lip nervously as my face started to burn red.

"What is it?" he asks softly but curiously. I couldn't find words but took a deep breath and force my words out. "My heart." I said breathlessly and quietly. "Why is it beating so hard?" he asked.

I was quiet for a moment unsure if I should tell him because if I tell then I have to admit not only to him but to me as well that I like him. After a moment I weakly said "Because of you."

My heart accelerated and the thumping became louder and louder. Oh my god! Is this normal? Then I look to my left realizing it was just Tony running towards us with his wagon against the gravel.

We both shot up and put some distance between each other. That did not just happen.

"I got my wagon! Tony said as he rolls it on to the grass. "Now what?" Tony asked me. I cock my head to the side confuse. "Why are you asking me?" I asked. They both look at me as if I'm crazy and I gasp remembering I had idea.

"Oh! Uh… right…" I said scratching the back of my dirty blond head. That moment just now with the vampire made my mind go blank. I rack my brain trying to remember when it hit me.

"Tony load him up into your wagon." I said getting up and running across the drive way to the gate. I pull one grand door open and peaks my head to see if that truck with lights was gone.

"Coast is clear." I said as Tony walked over to me with the vampire in tow. "Where are we going?" Tony asked confuse as we walk up the road away from home.

"We are going to the closet farm. They're bound to have cows…right?" I just realize that I don't remember seeing cows there or not.

Well only one way to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As we walked by empty fields that I was so use to being field with animals and farmers I couldn't help myself from shaking so much. I had a halter top and shorts and now that it was evening and freezing I was regretting it. And on top of that I was bare foot. I walked slower and behind the wagon feeling every rock and crack prick the bottom of my foot.

The boy was hunched over in the wagon as if he going to barf. I really can't believe he was a vampire. As if he could feel my eyes on him he look over his shoulder at me which made me jump a little and swiftly look away, embarrassed that he caught me staring.

After two minutes of looking around empty fields I look back only for him to find staring at he smirked at me. I fully turn to him gaping at him with my mouth hanging open he chuckled at me and I stuck my tongue at him playfully.

Nice. Real mature Lily. He chuckled again and hunch over again letting out another groan. I walk silently not sure what to do. I really want to help… I quicken my pace ignoring the pain in my feet and caught up with the wagon.

I took a deep breath not sure if what I'm about to do is a good idea or not. I hesitantly planted my left hand against his stiff back feeling how cold and hard it is and started rubbing circles in.

Is this working?

Does he think I'm weird?

Does he think I'm throwing myself at him?

I started to panic in my mind and started to withdraw my hand when he grab my free hand and held it tight. I blink unsure if that really happen then broke out in a grin. He looks up at me giving me a weak foolish grin and I wasn't sure if it was me or the darkness playing tricks on me. But I swore I saw him wink at me.

For the rest of the way he never let go of my hand. When we roll up past the fence to a small animal barn and we stop and lace our arms under his and help him out. As we drag him to the little house I press my ear to the rusty metal door and tried to hear moos.

I scrunch up my face in frustration. "I hear cows." The vampire said. I turn to my left and grin "Super hearing huh?" I said my eyebrows bouncing. "That must come in handy." I said and he grins up at me as he slouched.

"Tony can you hold him up by yourself?" I asked switching his weight on to Tony and slipping away but making sure I didn't let go of his hand. "Yeah…ugh… I think so. But he's heavy as a rock. Why?" Tony said looking up at me.

I push on the rusty door handle which refuse to open the door and pouted.

"Um…Lily… you're doing it wron-" I cut off Tony.

"Yeah yeah. Don't worry I got this." I said throwing my hands against it and pushing. I push till I was sliding backwards. "Ugh! Open damn it!" I yelled, now beating it with my hands.

"Um… Lily… it's not pus-" I cut him off again.

"Not now Tony. I'm." I threw my shoulders into the door. "Almost." I threw my shoulder at it again. "Got it!" I yell giving it my hardest slam. The door rattle and it bounce me off it sending me flying backwards.

"AH!" I yelled. I felt an arm lace around me and catch me as I fell.

"Heh heh… um… thanks."I said looking up the vampire who smiles down at me. "it's my pleasure." I bet it is. I weakly grin up at him and stood up again. I let out a ragged sigh and ran my hand angrily through my hair.

"I don't know why it won't open." I said glaring at the door. "Geez! You stupid door! Open!" I said kicking it. I felt pain shot through my foot and dig into my nails. "Ahh…" I whimpered in pain.

"Ow! Ow! Owie!" I shouted hoping in place clutching my foot in pain! Why didn't I wear shoes? "Owie?" The boy asks repeating the word slowly like it was a difficult foreign word. I froze in mid hop feeling the embarrassment like a slap to the face.

"Yup Owie." Tony said grinning. "She always says that since she always gets hurt. It practically her catch phrase." I gape at my cousin and glare at him. I can't believe he told him that! Tony!

"Really?" The vampire ask titling his to side amuse. My face glow bright red and I spun around start banging on the door only wanting to get away and hide. "Ugh! Door! Please open! Please! Oh I know!" I shouted getting a bright idea. I hop back and dramatically wave my arms around "open sesame!" I shouted.

Both boys went silent and the only thing that made a noise were the crickets that mock me with their Chipping. The door didn't move and stay in place and mock me along with the damn crickets.

Suddenly Tony went over and pulls the door open and gave me a look. "Pull not push." The little nine year old said. I gape at him and suddenly I heard a snicker and look at the vampire with pouting expression and watery puppy dog eyes and he only broke out laughing even more.

"That was hilarious! Truly the most humorous thing I have seen in quite a while." The boy hooted. I cross my arms and huff like an angry bull. Well then.

"I know right?" Tony joined in. "Oh shut up!" I shouted. Tony continues to laugh and walk in while the vampire lean into me and rested his arms around my shoulder. I turn to him about to say something but forgot as my mind blanked out as I realize his face only an inch or two from mine.

My eyes flicked from his red eyes to his mouth then back to his deep red eyes. "I'm sorry love for laughing. It was just so funny that I couldn't help myself." He said. I open my mouth to say something but quickly forgot it again.

He lean in more and his cold rigid cheek brushed mine as he whispered in my ear "I hope you did not hurt yourself. I wouldn't know what to do if you hurt yourself." I know he was dead and all and he doesn't breath but I shiver when his undead breath brush against my ear or whatever it was.

I shivered and look down at my arm "Heh heh…well I hurt myself at least once a day. I got this shiner when I fell down the stairs today." I said running my finger around the edge of the black and blue bruise.

Suddenly his pale cold thumb ran over the bruise and I slowly look up with a lost look on my face. "Did you say owie?" he whispered huskily. I narrowed my eyes and stuck out my tongue.

"… I…I… oh shut up." I sad storming inside with him laughing behind me. As we walk in I saw Tony was on his tippy toes making goofy face at one of the cows. "Tony!" I said glaring at the nine year old. The blonde jump and turn to me his round glasses shinning.

"Come on help me find a cow!" I said as we hobble over to the nearest cow. Tony held him up from behind as the vampire hiss and waves a hand in front of the cow's big black eyes. Suddenly the only thing you could hear was his breathing that transformed into a hiss and back into breathing and vice-versa.

"You're eyes are getting heavy" he said in hush tone his accent sounding sexier by the minute. "You're falling into a deep sleep." He said suddenly my eyes drupe down to his lips. They were the only thing colorful on his whole pale face beside his eyes. But even they were unnaturally red…as if they were stained with blood.

I wonder if I kiss them will I taste blood? Suddenly my eyes shut up realizing what I just thought and I press down on my lip. Suddenly he started to move towards the cow's neck and with one disgusting slurppy noise I heard his white fangs pierce the cow's neck and I jump as the slurping of blood soon follow after that.

"Eww… gross." Tony said and walked out.

I wince at the noises and cow's moos. Poor cow.

I tried to endure this as long as I could but I had to admit these noises were a lot worse than Tony's vampire impression from earlier when he attack his stuff monkey. I tried to leave but his hand kept me in place.

"Hey… I can't this…it's really gross." I said wondering if he could even hear me. "So um… I'll wait outside…" I said. He gave no response and just let my hand go for an answer. I rub my hand and hesitantly walk out.

I wish he hadn't let go of my hand.

When I got outside I took a deep breath and sighed. But before I could actually relax I heard the dreaded hum of heavy devices. I look up to see Tony walking backwards as the red truck blast all it's lights on poor Tony.

"Tony!" I ran over only to trip over a rock on to my knees. Suddenly the truck zooms at us and I wrap my arms around Tony bracing for the impact.

"Shut your eyes Lily and Tony!" The vampire shouted as he came grab me and Tony and suddenly the blinding lights were gone. I felt my hair get push back by the rush of the wind then suddenly the rush slow down to a gentle breeze and I felt something rubbery and smooth under me.

"You can open your eyes now." I heard him whisper. "Wow." I heard Tony say as I squeeze my eyes shut even tighter.

"Enjoy the view." He said in his British accent.

"Wow. And thanks dude. You saved my life. That truck was going to splutter me."

"You keep calling me dude. What does it mean?" I let a giggle out when I heard him say that.

"Dude is slang. It means friend." Tony explained. I feel like I'm intruding on a bromance.

"Friend?" He repeated in that accent of his.

"Well we save each other's life, didn't we?" Tony asks.

"Yes we did. My name is Rudolph." Like the reindeer? Christmas must be awkward.

"My name is Tony." I think he already knew that Tony.

"Come on let's play!" Tony said getting up and whatever we were on made the floor shake and I sway struggling to stay up. What are we on? A trampoline?

"Yes. Let's play."

"Ahaha. My best friend is a vampire!" Tony shouted.

"Yeah!" that was loudest I have ever heard Rudolph speak. Suddenly the whole floor started jumping and I could feel them jumping and cheering.

I felt Rudolph jump in place next to me till he drop and sent me flying up like a popcorn. "Lily? Why won't you open your eyes?" Asked Rudolph while I heard Tony bunny hop away.

"Because." I said feeling cold.

"Because what?" he asked.

"Because I'm scared." I whispered. I heard him shuffle closer to me and place his hands over my deep blue eyes. I could feel his muscles through the thick clothing from the renaissance.

"Don't worry. I'm here. So when I pull my hands away, look." He instructed. I gulped and nodded.

Slowly he pulled his hands away and I saw nothing but dark sky in front of me. I blinked and look down. How stupid to do that! They always tell you to never look down! "Oh my god." I said as I started fall back. Rudolph wraps his arms around me and let me rest my head on his chest while I tried to regain my mind.

"We're up so high." I said.

"Haha yes we are." He laughed. He calls over Tony "Yeah? Are we going to go flying again?" Tony asks excitedly. Flying? That's how we got here? My head got even dizzier.

"Sorry to disappoint but we have leave." Rudolph said. I feel bad now…great.

"Aww" Tony whined. "But how are suppose to get down from here?" Oh dear god. Please don't tell me we have to jump.

"Well I got you guys up here. I'll get you down."

"How?" I ask daring myself to near the edge.

"We'll fly." Rudolph said simply.

"But I can't fly." Tony said. I raised my arms up "And the last time I checked I don't have wings…so no…can't fly." I said putting my arms down.

"Well I got you two up here didn't I?" Rudolph asked.

"I guess so." Tony said shrugging his small little shoulders.

"Stay calm…friends." Rudolph said smirking and bouncing his eyebrows at the word friends. Sadly I want to be more than friends.

"Alright. Lets fly." Rudolph said extending one of each of his hands out towards us. "As long as I hold onto you, your fine." I look down at his hands feeling my heart swell at his dashing words.

What a charmer.

I look back up at him with daze glassy eyes "Trust me." he said. I gave a crocked smile then let my fingers tangle up with his. Suddenly the soft rubbery material of my uncle's blip vaporized away from beneath my feet and the wind came rushing at us twice as hard.

My head snap down and my eyes took in the far away scenery of the earth way below us and my legs swing back and forth searching for something to hold me up.

"Ah…" I let out quietly which gained the attention of Rudolph and Tony who look at me.

"Ah?" Rudolph repeated confuse. "Wait for it." Tony said knowing what was coming next.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHH!" I screamed with my eyes bugging eyes and my body limps thrashing about widely.

"Oh…I see now… ah…" I heard Rudolph over my screams as we zoom over Scotland. I wrap my legs over something cold and sturdy and bury my head into it. I felt the thing rumble as a chuckle echo through it. I hesitantly lift my head up and look up at a grinning Rudolph.

My body tense as realization wash over me like somebody poured a bucket of ice cold water on me. I was about to jump back but looked down at the ground far below me. "Enjoy the ride." Rudolph whispered. My eyes widen at him then soon turn into a glare.

"Woah… talk about two face. You're just full of surprises aren't you?" I said smirking at him. He shrug and grin at me "I try." He said. I grinned and felt us swooped down slightly which made me shriek and jump further into Rudolph.

I buried my face into Rudolph's neck and gripped on to him tighter. I felt him chuckle again and I refuse to look up at him. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" I grumble. He chuckle again "Perhaps so…perhaps not."

I look up slightly only showing my eyes "Two face meanie." I spat. Before Rudolph could counter Tony spoke up.

"Vampires are different than I thought they be." The little nine year old said as the wind shove back his gel spikes.

"Father sees to that. We're family not freaks. That's why we only try to drinks cows blood." Rudolph explained. I shiver as the memory of Rudolph with his white fangs in the poor spotted animal's neck. I felt Rudolph put his arm around my waist and tighten his hold on me. And I have to admit…it's kind of a turn on.

"But I thought vampires drank human blood." Tony said as we flew over the sea. The ocean caught and shimmer the moon's sliver light and at the same time reflected it back at the little circle in the sky.

"We do. But we have to make do with cows." I couldn't even image Rudolph mouth even near a human's neck.

"Why?" Tony pressed on.

"Because we've been hunted for centuries. We always have to hide. We want to become humans, not eat them for dinner. Aww… I was proud of my little dashing vampire. I grinned up at him and lace my arms around his neck and hugged him.

Rudolph looks down at me with a lustful smile but our moment was interrupted by Tony. GEEZ! Curse the curiosity of children!

"Can you see what color that car is?" Tony asks pointing to a car far below us that was only one on the road.

"Green. Man and woman inside. Man talking very loudly." Rudolph said. "Oh no." I said as I realize who's car that was.

"Oh no! my parents! I'm in a lot of trouble; my dad's going to kill me!" Tony said.

"You? You're just nine! Image what they're going to do to me! I'm 16! Teens always get the worse end of the stick! And I'm not even their kid!" I said feeling panic take over. "You are not related to Tony?" Rudolph asked.

"No! ugh yes! Ugh… no and yes." I said feeling myself confuse him and me. "Long story. Maybe another time." I said.

"Yeah, what she said! But for now step on it!" Tony said.

"Step on what?" Both I and Tony groaned at the nativity of the vampire.

"it's modern lingo for hurry up or pick up the pace." I translated.

"Oh! Then why didn't you just say that?" Rudolph asked as he zooms over my aunt's and uncle's car and into Tony's bedroom window.

Tony and I look from the door to Rudolph frantically not sure of what to do. "Tony? Lily?" we heard the panic yell of Aunt Dottie as she climbed up the stairs. "The bed! The bed!" I whispered hysterically.

Tony nodded and ran to the bed that still had the sheets drawn from when our sitter pulled them down. The kid plops down in his bed and yank the sheets up to his chin.

"What about me? Oh my gosh! What about you?" I said shuffling in place. Rudolph places his hand on my back and tucks the other one under my knees lifting me up. "Wait what are you doing?" I said as he suddenly jumps towards the ceiling. My body sprang from the bridal pose to the pose from earlier where I clinging onto him with my legs tightly wounded around him.

"Ugh… this awkward situation is happening one too many times today." I hiss.

"I don't know about you… but I'm rather enjoying this." Rudolph admitted. I felt my body tense and my heart jump into my throat at his words. I pull away slightly looking at him with I know with a red face.

But I gasped when I saw in the corner of my eyes what was on Tony's face. "Tony! Tony! Your glasses!" I hiss quietly. The nine year old's eyes snapped open and he shot up in bed and with fumbling fingers place them on his night stand table.

Suddenly I heard the click of the door and Tony gasp looking up then shot back down in bed and pull up the sheets up almost as fast as Rudolph during lighting speed.

"That's can't be. That simply can't be. He wasn't there!" the sitter yelled pointing at Tony. I look up at Rudolph and grin at him and he grinned back at me. Usually I would think she was crazy, but now from the other side I felt kind of bad.

"So is Lily missing to?" Uncle Bob said glaring at the lady. Now I really felt bad.

"The little lassie is bathing." The lady said as Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob walked out. Rudolph grinned at me then leapt off from the corner in the ceiling and landed gracefully on the floor.

Much to my dislike I had to climb off him but I took my sweet time doing it.

"So. Those your parents? They look nice." Rudolph said. "And tasty?" Tony asked untying his cape, which I just notice.

"No. Nice. As in very nice." Rudolph said. I smile at Tony and roll my eyes. "They have their moments." Tony said taking off his shoes. "I suppose I should take my leave." Rudolph said walking towards the window. "Aww please don't' go." I begged walking after him.

"You can stay if you want." Tony said. I turn to Tony and nodded smiling.

"I really must be going." Rudolph said grabbing the curtain and pulling it aside. I place my hand over Rudolph's cold one which made him look up at me taken aback.

"Please…" I begged again feeling my puppy dogs eyes spread on my face. His eyes widen and he bit his lip. "I can't." he said. My face fell hurt at his decision. He's a vampire! He shouldn't have a curfew! That's to lame!

Suddenly in the corner of my eye I saw something bright and looked out my window to see that it was the truck lurking about in the dark. "Maybe I should." Rudolph said. I nodded "Yeah."

I flopped on Tony's bed as Tony cleaned out his toy chest spilling toys and games all over the floor. Both boys look at me as if I had two heads. "What?" I asked feeling my hair if I had anything there.

"Why are you still here?" Tony asked. My eyes widen at them and gape at them "Um…I'm hanging out." I said.

"Ugh… no…it's boys night now." Tony said pulling me off his bed. "You serious? You got to be kidding me." I said glaring down at my cousin. "Rudolph?" I ask looking up at him with hopeful eyes. The vampire shrugged his shoulders "Guys night." He said simply.

"See?" Tony said.

"Well then! Somebody just made my dead to me list!" I said storming out. I don't really have that kind of list. I forgive people too easily. I spun around on my heel in the door way and glared at Rudolph who looking at me with sad eyes.

"And it's not cool for a 16 year old boy to hang out with a nine year old."I shouted before slamming the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I toss around in my bed then kick off the sheets and rolled onto my right again. Ugh! Why can't I sleep? Maybe it's the fact that I have a super hot vampire in the room right next to mine? Ugh! I stood up and swung my legs over the edge of my bed and this time made sure I wore slippers.

As I walked down the hall I slowed down by Tony's room and push the door open a crack and peaked in. Tony was snoring away sleeping upside in his bed with colorful little dots all over the kid that was from his star shape night light.

I sighed and started to pull away from the door when suddenly the toy chest opens a crack by itself. I froze not sure if I was dreaming this or not then decide to be that stupid girl in horror movies and go investigate instead of running away like a normal person.

Suddenly the whole top came off and I jumped back.

There stood Rudolph standing in the middle of the chest like a snake in basket. My eyes widen and I tried to shut the door and sneak away only for it to got caught. I pulled and pull my feet sliding on the hard wood floor.

I sighed in defeat and let my hands fall to my sides. Slowly I sheepishly peak my head in the crack biting on my lip. Rudolph looks down at me with stern wary eyes. I crack a weak smile "Why hello there." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Lily…" Rudolph started but I pulled away from the door and walk backwards. The door swung wide open with Rudolph glaring at me slightly. His red eyes seem to glow with odd emotions.

"Lily…am I really dead to you?" All tough love was gone and all that remain was a sad little puppy. "Aww… Rudolph have you been worrying about what I had said?" is it sick that I somehow found that flattering and amusing?

Hesitantly he nodded his weakly like a sad little kid. "Rudolph… I didn't mean it. I could never mean it. I could never hate you let alone think you are dead to me." I said taking a step closer.

"Then why did say such an offending thing?" he asked. "It's a modern phase people use saying that they are mad at that person. No one ever really means it." I explained. He was quiet for a moment letting it sink in as we stood in the middle of the dark hall.

"So you truly do not own a list of hatred with my name on it?" I giggled at him and beamed.

"Not at all. I don't even have a list. I forgive people too easily." He grumbles quietly to himself "Mortals are such confusing creatures." Under his breath.

"So you are not mad about… guys night?" he ask not sure if he said it correctly. I nodded smiling at him. "I'm way over it." I stated. "Over what?" he ask. I giggled and explain to him what over it meant as we quietly climb down stairs.

"So why are up Lily?" Rudolph asks as I walked into the kitchen. I shrugged my shoulders opening and closing cabinets, searching for a snack.

"I couldn't sleep." I said opening another cabinet. "Aha!" I said mostly to myself. On the top shelf was some chip ahoy cookies hovering high above me. I went on my tippy toes and stretched my arm up, my pinky faintly brushing the plastic wrap.

Ugh! I hate being such a shorty. I tried jumping but I still couldn't reach it at all. Suddenly I felt the back off my knees being push out from under me as a hand supported my back as I lifted on to broad cold rock hard shoulders.

Am I suddenly in a chicken battle?

I look down confuse only to see Rudolph grinning up at me "Here, Let me help" he said simply. My face turn as read as his eyes "I don't know why but I feel as if you getting a slight kick out of this." I said daring not to move an inch.

He white teeth smile and glowed in the darkness "Yes. Yes I am." He said chuckling. His laugh rocked his whole body and it echoed through me and I flinch. "You really don't have to do this. I'm probably really heavy." I lie about the heavy part. I am actually on the border line between under weight.

He smirked at me "No trouble. No trouble at all." I tense at his words and couldn't help out think out loud "Yeah I bet it is." I just sat there not sure what to do. It feels uncomfortable to move in this situation.

"Um… aren't you going to…" I jump realizing the whole reason why I was up here in the first place. "Oh! Right…" I said slowly sitting up so I could grab the cookies. My stomach gaze the back of his spiky hair and I felt myself blush as my hand stretch out into the darkness.

When my hands clasped around the package of cookies my face practically glowing in the dark like his ruby eyes. Suddenly I was hoisted in the air and there was nothing below me. What is happening? Where did he go? He just here a second ago!

Turns out he threw off his shoulders and over his head and into his waiting arms. I press my hand over my racing heart not sure if it was the terrifying thrill or him that made it beat so hard.

He laugh softly "Haha are you alright? Sorry I did that without warning." He said soothing me. I nodded my head weakly "yeah… just a little freak out is all." I said. He held me tight to his chest.

"I am sorry." He said. I shook my head "No it's alright really. It was almost kind of fun." I said trying to calm him down. He cracks a smile trying to put me at ease and started to the living room and softly places me on the couch.

The movement was so smooth and gentle that I simply brush the couch. I was leaning on the right hand side with my feet prop up and cross over one another. I blink seeing nothing but pure utter darkness.

Unlike the kitchen the living room was not lighted by the moon through the windows. It nothing but pure darkness. I sat up on my knees and extended my hand out searching for the boy.

"Rudolph?" I ask into the dark. I started to crawl up the left of the couch trying to find him. "Right here love." He said quietly. Right when he said that my hand brushed against something solid hard and cold.

A rock? My hands ran up and down feeling clothing and I gasp realizing who it was. "opps…Sorry." I said withdrawing my hand. A larger and colder one hovered over mine and held it in place.

"It alright." He said simply. Sure to him! But he isn't the one that feels like she is making complete fool of herself! I open the pack of cookies and place them on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Lily…what are those? It smells truly spectacular." He said I can hear him sniffing the air and I smile wondering if he could even see it. "It's a cookie." I said taking one in my mouth but not biting it yet.

"A coo…kie?" he ask. I grin up at him.

"Yeah, it is a pastry …I guess." I call them calories. "Really… why I haven't had one of those in three centuries." I cocked my head to the side "Then help yourself." I said suddenly I felt a finger lightly brush against my chin then to my lips. I froze memorize his finger to take a pause on my lips.

Then I felt the cookie brake in half and I heard the soft sound of crunching.

"My word… this… this… is" I smile and scooted closer still unable to see. "Awesome?" I fill in the word for him. "Yes… what you said. Awesome!" he said a little too loudly. I jumped and reach out and covered his mouth.

"Shh! You'll wake up my parents." I said. He nodded his icy blue lips tingle against my hand.

After more talk about the modern goodies that make people fat he asked "Do people still play truth or dare?" he ask. I now sat cross leg facing him while swallowing another cookie. "Wow you guys had that game all the back then?" I ask my eyes widen in wonder.

"Goddness…you refer to me as if I am some ancient old man." He said I cocked my head to the side and grin at him and he sigh in defeat. "Aye we did." He said admitting he was old. Sure he was old but he was charming and mature.

Show me a sixteen year old who acts like that and is a gentleman. Well… he does like to tease me a lot…

I giggled "Truth or dare?" I asks. "Hmm… truth." He said taking the safe route. "How old are you?" I have the same curiosity as Tony. There was a long silence and I thought he had fled to the treasure chest in Tony's room.

"530 years old." I gasp and felt myself rock backwards. "You hear my brother's age." I smirked "I'll save that adventure for another day." I said.

"Gosh I truly have forgotten how humiliating this game can be." Rudolph said "Now it's your turn, truth or dare?" he asks. I thought for a moment "Truth." I said. "Why is it your heart is always beating rapidly when you are near me? When you are not near me I hear it slow down."

I tensed unsure if I should speak the truth or say something else. "Dare. I take dare." I said trying to change the subject. "I dare you to answer the question." He said his British accent making the horrid question sound nice and pretty.

"Ugh… well you see… um… whenever I am around a boy I get nervous… I am not really smooth when it comes to boys." I said. Nice! Good excuse! It's the truth and yet its not! Ugh… great I feel guilty.

"I see… and does it beat slower for me then others?" without thinking I rolled my eyes and blurted out the truth "Are you kidding? For you it beats three times faster." I froze after the last word fell off my tongue.

Shit! Shit! "Ugh… um… that wasn't your turn to ask truth…" I blurted out trying to change the subject. "right right…" i lowered my head into my hands not wanting him to see my red face.

"Truth or dare?" I said. "Truth." Hmm… let's make him feel what I'm feeling. "Who was your first kiss?" I ask. Again he went silent and I smirk into the dark room. Ha! Now you know how it feels!

"I refuse to tell you." He said. I pouted "Hey you wanted to play. So play sir." I said simply. "I don't feel comfortable telling you such a personal matter…unless you tell me yours to ease me." I chuckled "I can't because I haven't had my first yet." Again I tense and bit y tongue.

Curse that mid-evil langue! He tricked me! He trick me! I felt all the color drain from my face then come back up so backing my face redder than blood.

"Juliana I think." He said. Suddenly I felt a panged of jealously but swallow it done. This girl was so lucky. I hope she's grateful. Wait… she probably not even alive.

"Oh…" I said simply. "You haven't had your first kiss yet?" he asked. I shook my head no. "No at all. I was waiting for a really nice guy to share it with…but not many guys like me. and I super nervous about it. Now I just wanna get it over with…Wait! Not your turn!" I said.

I was expecting him to say laugh or chuckle or even say a witty remark but there was a long silence. "Fine then. Truth or dare?" he ask I heard how serious his tone was and felt myself fidget with my hair.

"Dare." I said tire of spilling the beans. "I dare you to kiss me." he said simply. I froze. I mean literally froze. My brain went blank. It took me a moment to let that sink in as my brain and my mouth and body discounted from each other.

Suddenly I jumped back my face glowing a red of shade brighter that crimson. "W-w-w-what? Why?" I asked pressing myself to the farthest corner of the couch. "Well you did say that you did want to get it over with, no? I feel as if I am the most respectable man. And I don't not trust anybody else to have such an honor." He said.

There was a thick silent that laid out and all I could here was _thumb thumb thumb_. I press my palm over my heart feeling it shake and jump in place. A thick and heavy silence flown over the room.

"I am sorry. I take that back. Let's give you a new dare." He said and I swear I could hear the sadness and disappointment. Honestly I wanted nothing more than to reach over and kiss him. I honestly nothing more.

"No rules are rules… and I like that dare." I can't believe I even said that. I felt as I had just barf up the words. "Really? You are willing to let me have your first kiss?" he asks as if he didn't hear me right and didn't believe I had just said that.

Do I believe I just said that?

I nodded and gulped.

"Yeah…" I said we just sat there in the dark and I couldn't help but feel more insecure about being inexperience. "Um… what am I suppose to do?" I have a clue. Suddenly I felt the cushion sunk in, in front of me.

I felt him tower over me slightly and I felt him hover over me. Were we really that close? I blink into the darkness looking up at him. "Um… let's see… um first you tilt your head." Gently his fingers ran across my jaw and slowly guided it to an angle. his cold fingers sent me shaking.

"Then you close your eyes." He whispered huskily. Hesitantly I let my eyes shut and I sat there waiting for him to kiss me. There was no movement made or lip pressing or anything! I cracked my eyes open only to find him staring at me intensely with a lustful daze look.

"Um… Well?" I said. I could hear the faint heavy thumbing of my heart echoing in the room. My stomach were doing flips and teeing knots with my organs. My heart was in my throat and my brain was nothing more than a fog.

Is this how it's suppose to be? Nervous as hell?

"Oh… my apologies." He said going back into the stare. I let out a slow breath that I didn't know I was holding. "Close your eyes." I said knowing what I want. In unison his eyes slid shut as mine while mine flutter close.

Just go! Don't hold back! Let yourself have it!

Slowly I force myself to lean forward and felt his icy blue lips brush against mine. I slightly tensed at the touch but force myself to relax. Is that it? Suddenly I felt myself get pull in further and I just realize he deepen the kiss.

My insides melted and pool inside me with so many feelings it made me deepen the kiss this time. I felt his hands slide to my hips and roughly yank me forward which made me whimper against his lips.

My heart hammered in my chest and I tried to focus on that and count the pace but it was going too fast to keep up with. I wrap my arms around his neck wanting not more than to bring him closer… and more.

It was like my body went on fire while my insides froze leaving me to act on primal instincts. I wanted more.

_More._

His lips skimmed over mine as they dance with each other and I felt myself climbing on top of him.

Suddenly I felt the world slid and fly by as I was pin down onto my back and I couldn't take any more. I broke away and heard my gasp for air echo in the dark living room.

"Sorry. I forgot that you mortals need to breathe." He said quietly pulling away from me. My head was swimming and I couldn't even feel my legs or my lower back. That was a kiss?

"So um… whose turn was it again?" he asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody! The fan base is gradually growing but I am so thankful to my first reviews from Kiki and Music1uv3r279. Thanks you guys for those awesome encouraging honest reviews. Music1uv3r279 thanks for again! You should totally start writing that fic! There is very little fics about Rudolph and Gregory love triangles and I love reading them! So go for it! And Kiki I find it amazing how you relate so well to my characters. I always try to make my characters real people and a situation you can easily picture and put yourself in their shoes. It's nice to know my efforts aren't going to waste. And don't worry a person as deep and understanding as you won't have to wait long for the guys to come lining up for!**

**Thanks everybody! Here is chapter 6!**

Chapter 6

I gaped out loud as I suddenly felt my body jolt awake. My eyes shot open in what seem to be in a panic. I sign realizing that I was safely in my bed and not falling. I don't know why but I had an odd dream where I was making things float by my mind.

Ha! If that really were true then I force my door open. Suddenly a bang shot through the room and my closet doors and my other door that shun the hall and gave me privacy swung open and crashed into the walls. I laid in bed staring wide eye in disbelief.

Then I shot up in bed and throw my feet over the edge. What the hell? I took slow caution steps. What if something else starts moving by itself? When nothing else stirs? I sigh and look at the doors.

Things have been moving a lot by themselves lately… maybe I should talk to Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob about this. No they will think I'm crazy. Really all that leaves is Rudolph. But… is this really even real? I look up at my closet doors. Both double doors were sprawled and flung open.

I squinted my eyes as I try to picture the doors closing but nothing move. I sign not sure if it was relief or disappointment. Shouldn't I be happy that I am not a supernatural freak? But that just leaves as like every other powerless mortal. I started to walk out my room ignoring the door incident because so many weird things have already happen already. When my mind started to replay last night's events and the little wheel and projector in my head stopped at the kiss I felt my face go bright red and gingerly ran my hand over my lips.

I shook my head and shove all my thoughts away from my head away. Suddenly I heard the sound of a door close behind me. No way. It can't be… come on! I just cleared my head and relaxed!

Slowly I force my legs to turn but they felt like bricks and didn't want to acknowledge the fact I am about to face. When I was fully facing the way I had just existed I saw my bedroom door close. And I know that closet doors were shut as if nothing happen without even looking.

Holy crap. Did I seriously just do that? No way. But I am normal! Well at least I thought… but my parents are normal! And so is Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob and Tony! But Tony has been having vision dreams… Holy crap. What am I suppose to do? I feel so lost.

"Oh good morning Lily." Aunt Dottie's voice chimed into my thoughts. She just came out of Tony's room. I gasped then spun around and tried to pull on a smile but it was tight and wobbly. "M-morning!" I said seeing her walk down the hall. She look over her shoulder at me with a confuse face that practically yelled 'what the hell?' I just kept smiling till she was out of sight.

I sighed and lean on the wall. I know later I am being question for my odd behavior. Suddenly I jumped about a foot in the air when a hiss sounded and I heard Rudolph shriek "The sun!" then a thudded sounded and Tony mumbled "Sorry dude." I peaked my head into the doorway and saw Tony kneeling on the hardwood floor his grey night shirt that was three sizes to big pooling on the floor and his hands pressed down on the trunk.

Looks like Rudolph got a nasty wake up call. I started to take a step when Aunt Dottie called up from the kitchen "Honeys you hungry?" Tony beamed and yelled back "I can eat a cow!" The little boy yelled back.

My dark blue eyes went huge and I felt my brain disconnect as it picture the cow Rudolph feed on last night. As my brain was busy my footing got messed up and tangles itself up and I fell face first onto the floor like a board a person let go of.

Tony gasped and jerked up while the lid to the trunk open a crack and red worry eyes peered out of it. Slowly I rise up on my elbows and burst out laughing. It was mixture of how embarrassing I was just now and Tony's cow remark. As I practically roll around on the floor Tony suddenly burst out laughing with me.

When my laughs started to die out and I heaved in uneven breaths I beam up the guys with a smile. "Lily you are so clumsy." Rudolph said in a humored tone. My smile grew wider. Sure I probably embarrassed myself in front of the guy I like but I was too happy to care.

Yup. Today was going to be great.

After we were ready to school it slowly dawn on me that I might be wrong. This Scottish school really wasn't great. Today might not be great. As Aunt Dottie rolled away Tony didn't even bother to say goodbye when the Mcastion twins laid evil eyes on Tony and broke out in horrible name calling. Tony frowned and stomped full speed ahead. Oh this can't be good. Tony marched across the field, his small hands clutching his back-pack straps tightly. Then he came to halt at the turd twins and glared up at them.

They had to be at least a head taller than him. Don't you know never to pick fists with bigger kids? You will never win.

Oh no. I covered my eyes not wanting to see what would happen next. "Out of my way, losers." I heard Tony said. My eyes shot open at his remark and I tore my hand away from my face just to in time to see the twins throw their books to the ground in a fit and grab Tony in a headlock as kids started to swarm around them chanting fight. Again.

Two against one. Bigger than him. And Uncle Bob's boss's grandsons. Not very good odds. I felt my mouth drop then I broke out running towards them. I am really out of shape! It seem like forever till I got there. By that time Tony was already on the ground getting punch square in the nose. I wince.

Ouch that's got to hurt.

I tried to weave my way through the crowd but the thong of kids was hard to weave through. I am 16 and I couldn't even push past a kid? Man I am weak. When I got to Tony I laced my arms around under the pits of one of the twins with straight hair and pulled with all my might.

"Get off him!" I yelled giving another heave. The kid stayed there and continue to hit Tony while the other one with wavy hair held my little cousin down. Holy crap. This is not good. I took in a deep breath feeling my lungs swell and gave another tug finally getting the kid off him and I shove him to the side. I gasped for air and shoved the other kid back which made him stumble slightly.

"What's wrong with you? Get out of here!" I screamed. The crowd hushed over taken aback and the little twins just stared out me with a smirk. "He started it." The one with wavy hair said. "The one who started was the one who threw the first punch." I said. Woah… I am not intimating at all.

"What is going on here?" a deep Scottish voice bellowed throughout the field. The kids that surrounded us scattered away as the principal came pacing towards us. I sigh, relieved and look down at Tony.

"Tony are you alrigh…" my voice trailed off as I saw the bloody river gushing out of Tony's nose and staining his shirt. I felt my head got dizzy and my stomach start to form knots as a wave of nausea hit me. The wind started to rush past me as I started to fall backwards. My back made a thud and sent a small dust cloud to hiver around my body.

For the second time today I had fallen.

I walked down the empty hall way coming back from Tony's classroom with my arms full with Tony's and mine books while Tony waited in the nurse's office for Aunt Dottie to pick us up after we got yelled at by the principal. When I went in there almost every kid was glaring at me or gawking. But mostly the Mcastion twins. With one call from their grandfather they came out scot free.

How unfair! Will this isn't over! I will think of something to get back at them!

I sighed when I heard Ryan Mcastion's voice echo from behind me. "Lily. Are you alright? I saw you faint outside are you still sick from your cold last night?" He asked. "Cold? What cold?" I thought out loud.

"Your cold. You were sick and that's why you couldn't be my date last night." How the hell did he come with that? Is he in denial? "I'm not sick. I just got nauseous from seeing Tony's nose bleed that your little brothers caused." I huffed.

"What? No way you stood me up. And the boys were just playing around. And if anything that little munchkin had started it." Yup denial. I came to a halt and glared up at the snobby blonde.

"Tony." I said.

"What?" he asked confused. "Tony. His name is Tony." I growled. He rolled his blue green eyes and snorted. "Aye, whatever." He said. I stomped my foot like a child "Not whatever! Your little brothers beat up my cousin! And they did so started it! And I stood you up because you are an immature brat just like your brothers!" I yelled. He blinked taken aback my outburst then loomed over me angrily.

"Listen here lass. That miserable little twerp was practically asking for a beating." I took a step back a little intimated and felt myself get corner into the lockers. The cold metal digging into my back. He took another step closer and harshly threw down the books on to the floor and glared down at me. I shriek into the locker trying to hide myself away from him.

"And also Nobody stands up Ryan Mcastion. Got it? So this weekend we are going on a date. Or you it's your uncle's behind on the line." He spat, his Scottish accent growing harsher with each word. And with that he stormed off before I could interject.

When we got home Aunt Dottie shoved up rolled up tissues up Tony's nose and broke out in her lecture. I sat down at the end of the bed quietly. "Fighting with the Mcastion boys of all people." Aunt Dottie said as she hovered over Tony to check his bloody nose. Heh now Tony's has a nose that matched Rudolph's name!

"They started it." Tony said simply. Aunt Dottie look up at me for confirmation and I nodded "Yup those little turds-" I was cut off "Langue." Aunt Dottie warned. I grimace giving a weak nod "I mean twerps. They did start it." I said.

Tony squirmed and Aunt Dottie said "Hold still! I can't believe this… let me get another tissue." She said as she reach over and plucked three tissues and rolled them up. "Last night your teacher told me you have been talking an awful lot about monsters. No wonder they keep teasing you!" she said over the faint sound of a creek.

I looked over my shoulder and saw the trunk was open a crack. I was right. Rudoplh does like to eavesdrop. But I can't blame him, his friend got hurt.

"Not monsters. Vampires." Tony corrected. "It's all the same." She scolded. No! Rudolph isn't a monster! I wanted nothing more than to yell and correct her. I looked down at Rudolph's red eyes and mouth sorry while faintly shaking my head.

"No it's not." Tony argued. Go Tony! I can't speak out of term but a naïve child can! "I know it's going to be ruff making friends like that." Aunt Dottie said stuffing another tissue up his nose.

"I already have a friend." Tony said matter of factory. I looked down at the chest and grinned at Rudolph. Aunt Dottie's face softens then broke out in a huge grin. "You do? What's his name?" she asked her voice going back to cheerful and happy.

"Rudolph." Tony said. I looked down and saw that the crack was growing wider and I jump slightly and quickly move to sit on the lid. Aunt Dottie was too distracted and laughed.

"Where does he live?" she asked. Um… Holy crap… what are we going to say now? In a tree with his other home bats? Okay… street talk and me don't mix. As I panic mentally Tony answered "Not far." Great! Good avoiding! This kid must have gotten the sneaky genes of good acting and thinking on the spot that should have been mine.

"Well what's he like?" Aunt Dottie continue to question. I felt the lid lift up a little and switch my weight and shoved it back down. "He's uh…" Dashing, charming, handsome, deep, sweet, funny, and a gentleman! "Very very very cool." Well that can also be an answer.

"I think you should invite him over for a sleep over." Aunt Dottie said. Okay Tony! Here! Use the genes that should have been mine to work! "I already did." I tense at that answer and sighed. Oh yeah… guys night.

Suddenly Aunt Dottie started to sniff the air. "There it is again." she said. Oh no. "What?" Tony asked. "Y-yeah. What?" I asked well aware she was smelling death and dirt. I took a big whiff nearly choking on the fumes. "Yeah I do. Smells like Tony's room." I said. She rolled her eyes at me and took another whiff. "That smell…" She said. Tony tried to take a big whiff and his sniff was muffled out and sounded hollow because of the stain tissues. "I don't smell anything." I giggled while Aunt Dottie gave him a look and laughed with me. The chest lowered.

When Tony started to feel better his dad decide to take him out golfing for the rest of the afternoon. I sat on my bed and counted 20 seconds then got up and walked over to Tony's room. I tried my best to tip toe quietly but the floor creek at each movement I made.

I wince then try to hurry to Tony's room and when I shut the door I wince at the loud click of door. Great. I sighed and the top of the lid crack open slightly. "Is it safe?" Rudolph asked. "Nope. Not yet." I said running over to the windows. I roughly yanked at the curtains together. Some of them getting caught and jumbled together but they came to meet each other trapping the sun light out. I walked over dim the lights out the star night light blinking on.

"Okay it should be durable." I said turning around to the chest. The top flew back and Rudolph stood up loud and proud in the middle of the chest. "Ah that's much better!" He said rolling his shoulders back. I couldn't help but picture his gray muscles flexing.

"I bet it is. It must suck being trap in that little box all day." I said sitting on the floor next to the chest. "It's horrendous." He said climbing out and sitting to my right and stretching out his legs out in front of himself.

Just sitting next to him makes me nervous and fidgety. "So what exactly happen today to cause you and Tony to arrive early from school?" he asked his British accent sending my mind whirling.

"Oh… that. Well Tony tried standing up to these kids which only resulted in a fight and Tony lost." I said his face seemed to cross over with what seems like…anger? Maybe even hatred? What just happen to Rudolph?

"What? How can Tony have lost to that duel?" He hissed. I tried not gape at him "Um…Well Tony isn't the beefest kid out there per say." I said. He titled his cute head in confusion.

"Beefest?" he asked slowly I tried not to laugh, it was so adorable!

"Oh… um… strong, and tough." I translated. His face seems to soften at my smile. "But why did you also come home early? You weren't involve where you? Are you injured?" he asked the last part frantically scooting closer and examining me. I unsettle even more under his red colored gaze.

"Um…sort of… I broke up the fight. But I fainted when I saw Tony's blood." I said shyly and quietly feeling idiotic. He seems take that in for a moment then he let a snickered escape.

My mouth drop open and I gave him a shove. "Don't laugh! It's so not funny!" I said. He was now laughing and was hunched over now. "I'm sorry… I can't help myself. It's rather ironic that a vampire is laughing at a mortal who can't stand the sight of blood isn't it?" he howled. I pouted but slowly started to giggle myself.

"Well are you better now?" he asked leaning back on his elbows. I smiled and nodded "Much." I said. He seems to beam at me and I couldn't help but smile wider. "But that's not the only Mcastion that causing trouble." I said thinking back to what Ryan had threaten.

"Um… before that… could I ask you something?" Rudolph asked. I nodded willing to wait for his advice I very much needed. "Sure anything."I said. "How was the kiss?" he asked quietly. I froze and felt my eyes grow huge.

"Uh… t-that was…" I trialed off feeling my heart lose control and hard to breath. I took a deep breath and swallowed. There was so many emotions building up in me and I felt over whelmed but I plowed through. My shut and I couldn't face him while I told him the truth.

"It was… the best first kiss I could have ever asked for. And I'm really happy it was with you. If I could I would go back in time and re live it again." I admitted. I made sure to choose my words carefully so it wouldn't slip that I like him.

Suddenly I felt cold fingers that felt like rock gently brush my chin then cup my cheek and suddenly I felt his lips again. My eyes shoot open and bore into red ones and I felt my voice melt away and I couldn't speak.

It was so gentle…soft and sweet. As if a little girl had gave a peak to a little boy. When I pulled away slightly he pulled me back and this time the kiss was hungry. I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around his neck and drag him closer.

As we deepen the kiss he pulled me on to his lap played with my hair and rub circles in my lower back that drove me insane. We I felt my lungs burn for air I had to push him back to breathe.

I gagged for air and looked up at Rudolph. His red eyes seem to glow brighter as they bore into my blue one. I felt my head go blanker than it already was. Like it turn off and felt my eyes drupe.

"Good bye Lily." He whispered before I blacked out.

I woke up to the sounds of stomps running up the stairs and I was in my bed clutching a pillow to my chest. It took me a minute to realize what had happen I jolted up in my bed and ran for the door. I trip and bumbled into things but it will soon be worth it when I get my answers.

"Rudolph!" I heard Tony yell excitedly as I heard the top of the trunk open. I speed up my pace down the hall then stumbled into a stop in his doorway and grab the frame for support.

"Rudolph!" I yelled but it quickly died out when I saw the chest was empty and Tony kneeled in front of it sniffing. We both looked up to the open window, it's crème white drapes flapping from the breeze.

Tony stood up and slammed the top close and sat on top of it staring at the window. I slowly walked over to him and sat beside him wrapping my arms around his small shoulders as the shake holding back sobs.

Just like when we first move here I put up a front and suck up my drama for Tony and hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry." I said.

Now I wish somebody will say that to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! Question! Should I make Lily have a power? I need your answers quick for the next chapter! And next chapter Gregory will come in! Sorry for such a short chapter but the power question plays a big key. And thanks for the love and support! The more reviews I get the faster I will update! I wanna hear you guys! Every opinion counts and makes me feel great! So please share your thoughts! But no flames!**

Chapter 7

As days passed Tony gotten more depressing by the day. Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob pretended not to notice and continue a cheerful front. And just like them I follow them and put up and act feeling like there was nothing else to do. What am I suppose to do? Ask him go bat hunting?

It had been two days and that stupid date with Ryan is tomorrow night. And worse… still no sign of Rudolph. I can't believe he just kiss me and disappear! I really thought he was different from other guys! Well I guess no matter what century you are from I guess boys only want one thing.

My fingers automatically ran over my lips and felt my heart rock with pain and felt sharp pain hit it as well. Ugh. I tore my fingers away from my lips and roll over onto my stomach in my bed. I let out a loud groan into my pillow. After a long moment of trying not to think of Rudolph and that only leading to me thinking of him more I kick off my sheets and got off my bed.

I took small steps trying to be careful not to trip over my own feet and fall face flat. Again. As I looked over my shoulder seeing the numbers 3:00 glow in the darkness from my alarm clock. I sighed then walked out of my room into the hall.

I am going to distract myself with ice cream and other calories. Haha Ryan! You will have a fat date. But I don't really win ether… maybe a cup of water will be better.

I smacked my lips together feeling how dry my lips are and nodded to myself weakly. Yup a cup water will be fine.

As I passed Tony's door something caught my eyes and I came to a halt and sleepily look into his room. Gosh am I tired. Is it really worth it to get a drink of water? Then I froze feeling wide awake.

Rudolph sat on Tony's bed holding a picture of something gold with gems. "Rudolph! Can we go flying again?" Tony asked his depressing mode gone in a blink of an eye. "No it's too dangerous. I only came because I came for this." He said.

That's what he came for? A picture? Not me? Not even for Tony?

"My drawing? You can have it." Tony said his excitement gone. "where have you seen it?" Rudolph ask very seriously.

"Why do you wanna know?" Tony asked. Yeah? Why do you wanna know that and not see me? "it's very important." Rudolph said like a grown up. Well… he pretty much is a grown up in a teenagers body.

"I'll only tell you if you take me flying again." Tony said beaming a sneaky grin. Sneaky little kid. Smart move. Rudolph open his mouth to protest but close again throwing his slightly back in frustration.

In that head jerk his red eyes landed on me and he froze in place. Crap. I look from my room and back to him five times. What should I do? I am sure not going to confront him now! I am not prepared. My room was so far away and I was closer to the stairs that lead down stairs. What am I going to do?

"Lily…" I hear Rudolph's familiar voice. I panicked seeing stand up from the bed and my nerves shot up more realizing he was prepared to face me. I jumped then sprang out in a sprint towards the stairs. As I started to climb down the first step I look over my shoulder and saw nothing even stir.

He wasn't even going to chase after me? Suddenly he just appeared right next to me leaning on the railing. I gasped while jumping about a foot backwards. Shit. I forgot about his super speed.

I didn't even put a thought as I ran down the stairs being careful not to trip. Because we all know I will. When I neared the bottom of the stairs I stopped to look up and saw him grip the railing then leap over it falling straight down.

Holy crap what is he doing? I climbed the last steps slowly as he gracefully landed on his feet slightly hunched over. He brought his head up and looked up at me with his head cocked to the side.

I was glad he was ok from the fall, feeling kind of stupid forgetting he will be intact from that fall and the same time scared. As he stood up he look towering and shadowy and intense. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes went huge as I felt small and weak.

Crap.

"Lily…" he reached out and I felt a flood over whelm me and take over me. I reach out as well slightly then pulled back when his cold undead hand brush mine. In one shot my anger and frustration awoke and stop my forgiving side. With that my passion and growing love came to a short stop.

Rudolph face fell and my heart clenched and I scolded myself for feeling for him. Be tough! My teeth clenched and I backed up into the wall distancing myself. Do not give in so easily.

"Lily I can explain." Rudolph said. I looked him over then looking up from under my lashes while I did my best to glare into his eyes. "You could have explained two days ago." Instead of something strong and rough coming out, my voice sounded on the brick of crying and weak and wobbly.

My stance crumbled slightly and I grabbed on to the handle for support. "Hey Lily! Look! Rudolph back!" Tony said happily from the top of the stairs oblivious to the scene playing out.

"He's going to me flying! You coming?" Tony asked again throwing his hands up in the air slightly.

I turn to Rudolph and cocked my head to the side.

"And miss all the action? Never."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks guys fro you answers for my power question and I summed it up to that nobody wants Lily to have a power, so she won't have one. Now she is just powerless mortal like the rest of us. I was actually going to write a chapter for another fic but not person gave one review so I decide that since you guys have been so awesome with reviews that you deserve it more. You guys are now my favorite ;D! Yay! Moe chapters for you guys! Just keep the reviews coming and no flames.**

**Ok time for the next chapter! Gregory is now here and Lily is now normal. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Rudolph gave a pleading look and I swiftly turn and trudge up the stairs. "Let me just get my shoes." I said patting Tony's strawberry blonde hair his jel spikes stabbing and pinching my palm.

I pressed my lips together roughly as I quickly pulled my hand away. A mumbled whimpered let lose but was smothered my lips. I didn't even bother to look over my shoulder to see Rudolph wincing at my pathetic pain. My heart clenched with shame and I fasted walked to my room on the end of the hall.

I slammed my door shut behind me as I stormed in almost walked into one of the post of my canopy bed. Ugh. I really am that bad.

I open my closet door and bent down and grabbed out a pair of uggs and hopped in place while I struggle to have the tan knee high boot slide up my bunny pj bottoms. I froze when I saw my horrid reflection shine back at me.

My hair was like hay stack. Frizzy and sticking out in random angles. I let the foot that had the boot dangling off it fall to the floor and ran my hands through my hair while letting out a rough exhale of air.

I look terrible. I was wearing a huge t-shirt that went down to my mid thighs and pooled around me while white pj pants with bunny prints dotted all over them sagged at my legs. And to top it all off I had bunny slippers. Ears dancing and everything.

I like childish, immature and just gross. I took another moment of staring at my horrible reflection till I sat on my bed and kicked both the Uggs and bunny slippers into the closet. I pulled the t shirt over my head threw at one the remaining box yet to be unpacked.

I yanked out a white bra from a drawer and didn't even bottom to close it as I shuffled across the room and look through my closet for a pair of jeans. When I found a pair of navy blue skinny jeans. I yanked down on my pjs bottoms and kicked off…well more like stumbled out of them. I yanked the jeans up my legs while I shuffled through my closet for a shirt. When I found a plain white shirt over my head.

Just because I hate Rudolph. At the moment. Doesn't mean I am going to look ugly and sloppy in front of him.

I hastily ran my brush into my hair while slipping on converses. There. I look presentable and decent now. With a mermaid braid hanging off at my left I look good now. I took a step towards the door when I felt my show bottom caught something under it and scrap something and I wind whosh past me as the room slide.

My forehead took most of the blow as I fell to the floor.

Damn laces. I always forget them.

When I walked down the hall, with my shoes tied I saw Tony and Rudolph looked up at me. "That's a lot more than getting shoes." Tony said.

**Later In the sky**

I refused to cling onto Rudolph or even speak at him. At this very moment I was clinging on to Tony like I teddy bear. Poor kid. I'm squeezing the life out him. I pressed on my mouth refusing to even let out a whimper or scream.

I refuse to be weak. I'm still peeved at the red noise vampire and I am not go to let this go easily.

I couldn't take much more of this deadly flying or silence with Rudolph. But I going to hold out on the second one as long as I can.

Rudolph only took Tony out flying to amuse him but how much longer can you amuse? Flying really is all the same. You are dangerously high and the wind blows your hair back, expect you get different scenery as you fly by! Other than that what's so special about it?

"We live down there." It took a lot of will power not to look over at Rudolph as he said that. I bit the right side of my cheek and continued to look straight ahead. Ugh which pretty much looking down. Crap.

"A cemetery? Cool." Of course a little boy would think that is the coolest thing in the world. But I was terrified. I do not want to walk on dead bodies stuck underground under my feet.

I sucked in a shallow breath as Rudolph plunged downwards. My shaking hand grip Tony's small little one with a fierce grip of strength that I didn't even know I had. Tony let out a yelp of excitement as I blinked my eyes shut and refuse to open them till I felt squishy grass under my shoes. The wind rushing past us did not help my unsettling stomach.

I cracked one eye open peaking to see if it was safe. I let out a sigh of relief when I noticed I was surrounded by tall worn out gray tomb stones. The black fence had ivy laced all through out of it and the moon beamed down at us.

It was a fairly pretty cemetery. But my hold body tighten up when I saw a gray stone sticking up from the ground in the corner of my eye. I stiffly turn my head to at the stone, in no absolute rush to confirm my fears.

My eyes widen when I saw a tombstone that was titling towards the ground stare back at me.

**Here lays Elizabeth Rebecca Dole.**

**Great mother and mother.**

I sucked in a breath as my eyes slowly went huge then I sprang backwards yelping. I stood on a dead person! I stood on a dead person! I stood on a decomposed yellowing skeleton that was right on under my feet! EW!

I felt my heel bounce off a rock and felt myself start to tip backwards to the ground where probably another dead body laid. Today is not my day. Cold fingers wrap themselves around my forearms and my body seemed to have stopped in mid fall sending butterflies flying in my stomach.

As my body was titled I craned my neck over my shoulder at Rudolph who was looking down at me with disappointed Ruby eyes.

"Sorry Lily, I didn't realize how uncomfortable this will be for you." He said a sad British accent. I pressed my lips in a tight line trying to stay strong. He was being so sweet and kind and seems generally sorry. But he did something unforgivable and then just left like it was nothing. I shrugged my arms free and stomped away to a boulder and sat down on the soft squishy moss.

He sighed and slugged over to Tony in defeat. "I can get use to that." Tony said.

"So you didn't see the real thing then." Rudolph said disappointed.

"I dreamt it all. The amulet. The comet. Does it mean something?" Tony asked sitting on a tomb stone next to Rudolph.

"I can't say. It's a secret." Rudolph said glancing down at his hands. "Who are we going to tell? Who's going to believe us?" Tony sighed sadly. I would have walked over to Tony and hugged him knowing that he referring to how he had no friends. But I didn't want to take that chance with Rudolph right next to him.

I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them as I continued to stay mute. "All right. It is the comet of As mode." Rudolph said titling his head back to see the black starry sky. "It's the comet of lost souls. It could be the end of this curse." He said. I was about to ask what curse but I shut my mouth and listen quietly. I forgot I couldn't talk.

"What curse?" Tony asked for me. "The curse of being a vampire." Rudolph said looking back at Tony. "There is a piece of the comet that fell to earth. The great magician made it to an amulet of great power. We lost it, three hundred years ago to the sea." Rudolph explained.

"Yes yes. I saw it!" Tony said. He saw it? Does he mean his twisted dreams?

"And my uncle von tried to catch it." Rudolph took a pause then decides to continue. "And we never seen him since. From that one night to this our wondering has never ended." Rudolph said sadly.

Aw… that's so unfortunate. Here I am acting like a spoiled brat while Rudolph had to deal with this. "I'll help you find it. That's what my dream really means." Tony said placing a small hand on the vampire. I force myself to slide off the rock and walked over to them and hesitantly place my hand on Rudolph's other shoulder.

Rudolph glaze followed up my hand to glaze into my dark blues eyes. I gave a weak crocked smile. I'm still not going to speak to him but I feel bad and I will be there for him. I care about him. He took my other free hand and gripped it tightly like he never wanted to let go.

"Yes. You both are to join our quest. We will truly be brothers now!" Rudolph said squeezing Tony's small shoulder. Then Rudolph looks back up at me "Brothers and…" He struggled for a word.

What are we? We are not an official couple or had a makeup. And definably are not friends…at least anymore. I opened my mouth out of impulsive and my voice rang out but before I could think. But was cut by Tony before I could say a word.

"And… sister." Tony piped up. "Oh… uh… right." I said scratching the back of my head.

A shriek hiss flowed over to us and I jumped while the boys looked up, following the sound. Rudolph's grip on my hand tighten as I looked up seeing four bats fly in from the sky and zoom in on us.

"Hide! My parents are coming!" Rudolph shouted "But we're brothers and sisters!" Tony said. "They don't know that! Go!" Rudolph said as he jerked up and dragged Tony up with him. He ushered us away while s strong wind started to blow. I looked up at the sky while Tony run off somewhere. Where did he go? He just left me here?

"Go? Go where?" I asked looking at Rudolph. I then gasped throwing my hands over my mouth realizing what I just did. Damn! I talked! I wasn't thinking! It just came out!

Rudolph's ruby eyes gleamed and shined as a smile crossed over his face and his white glowed in the dark. "Good to hear your lovely voice love." His British accent said huskily. My face went bright red and my heart started to beat rapidly shaking my whole body. "I couldn't help it." I said quietly than ran off to find Tony.

I took longer because I went around the dead bodies, trying to avoid the dead bodies. When I got near a broken column my toes caught a rock and sent my face first into the grass. "There you are Lily! I knew it was you because nobody would take a fall like that." Tony chuckled. I got up on my knees and crawled next to him behind the column and blow at a lock of wavy dirty blonde hair out of my face.

"Am I that bad?" I ask "Yes." Tony said. The wind started to die down and loud flapping started to echo through the graveyard. Tony and I peaked over the side of the column and saw two black bats suddenly transformed into a woman and a man with a poof of smoke.

Tony and I gasped and we both jumped and throw a hand over each other's mouth. Muffling out the rest of the gasps. "Mamma! Papa!" Rudolph shouted in cheerful voice. I looked down at Tony and mouth mamma and papa. I was right. Rudolph is a handsome two face little vampire. Woah… I think that's the meanest thing I ever said about someone. Or… thought really.

As the two super beings hovered down with their arms stretched out like wings I started to realize they were clad in old renaissance clothing to. The woman had a dark floor length skirt dress with an odd hair where her blonde hair was push back into a weird afro but with two parts.

The man was dressed all in black with a black flowing cape trailing behind him and his every move. The man had weird slick back bob but instead of bangs there was a widow peaks and his hair stuck close to his neck. He truly looked like Dracula.

"Oh Rudolph! Thanks the stars you are safe!" His mother I'm guessing said in a light and airy breath. Like bells.

"My son you must not stray so far away again." His father said in strict rich deep voice.

"We were afraid-" His mom begun but Rudolph cut her off. "I was only taking the road less taken." Rudolph said smartly. "Oh and got lost." His mom said grinning a trade mark grin I have seen Rudolph flash when he teases me.

The sound of flapping come strong again and I look up seeing a small little bat come flapping down to the stone I was sitting on before. "Yahoo!" The bat was gone and now there sat a young girl about the age of 10 with long blonde hair that white and gold at the same time. She had a pink floor length princess dress that resembled the princess dress I would dress up in as a kid.

Looking around the cemetery then back at herd of vampires standing not more than a foot away I have to admit…I'm missing those days when pretend was just pretend. Rudolph looked over his sturdy shoulder and his face brighten up even more.

"Ana!" Rudolph said going in for a hug "Brother darling!" Ana proclaimed. Ana? Such a normal name…yet… how did they get Rudolph?

"You're the nervy one. Sneaking off like day walker." Ana said. I look down at Tony and he grin up at me and I couldn't help but grin back. Day walker… huh… that was new.

The father seem to frown and glare their children's slang as Rudolph replied "I wish." As his sister stood up on the stone. If I tried to stand on that I would have fallen and gotten a mouth full of dirt.

"So father did you find the stone?" Rudolph asks. He acts like an angel in front his parents. "No but I'm sure I'm on the right path." His father stated "But this-" Rudolph tried to say but his father continue on not realizing. Aw… the life of a teen. No matter what age.

"I still have 48 hours." His father said. "You see that's-" Poor Rudolph was cut off before he could get his say in. suddenly I heard flapping again and look around not seeing a bat coming from the sky or out from behind the trees.

"Hey do you hear that?" I whispered to Tony while I tapped his shoulder. Hey sat there listening then shake his head no. "Nope. I don't hear anything." Didn't he pull the same line on his mom the other day when he got beat up by the Mcastion boys?

"I will not fail you!" I jumped a little and looked over the column catching the dad shout it proudly. Suddenly the mom's daze face turn into sharp wary as she look over at the column. My eyes widen and I duck behind the column and pull Tony down with me by the hem of his shirt.

"Gregory! What are you doing?" She shouted. What? Gregory? That's not Tony… defiantly not me because I am girl. But I think Rudolph mention that name saying that was his older brother on the night of truth and dare. My face started to glow neon red as I recall Rudolph's dare.

A hiss sounded behind us and I turn around as Tony pressed himself against the crumbling column and started to whimper. I yelped when I saw a 18 year old boy in sliver trench coat with a mullet/ spiky Mohawk bare his long white fangs at us. Tony sprang up and started to backaway.

My eyes went huge and I press myself against the column as if I could pass through it. Holy crap. The boy lurched towards me and I whimper. "What do we have here? Looks like I have a new play thing." Gregory said as he came closer.

What the hell am I doing? I'm being stupid! Run! I sprang up like Tony did and started to back pace afraid if I took my eyes off him he would launch at me. But I never learn because I trip on a trig and stumbled.

Ha! I didn't fall! I actually might be learning! But that gave him enough time to catch up to me and he grabs my hip and pull me forward where I crashed against his chest.

"Why you blushing? Is it for me now?" he said in thick husky accent like his brother. But Gregory's voice was deeper and rougher. Rudolph was smooth and light. Honestly they were both sexy and sent my mind reeling. But each in different ways. At the moment Gregory was just making me tremble from absolute fear.

His nose trailed my neck leaving an odd trail of tingles and I started to tremble harder in place completely scared. His hands cupped my neck hard like a smack holding me in place. Is he going to bite my neck? "Gregory no! He's my friend! And keep your miffs off her!" Rudolph yelled as he gently places a hand of my back and tore me away from his menacing brother. Rudolph shoved his brothers at the shoulders wile their parents stared at us in disbelief.

"Mortals!" The dad yelled making me jump a foot in the air. I can see who Gregory took after. Me and tony yelped and shrink against a tall pointy towering tombstone as he lean in and glared at us.

"I-I'm Rudolph's friend. And he gave a bite proof guarantee." Tony stated leaning against his way older friend. "An you?" His mother asked softly looking me over. I open my mouth and turn to Rudolph pleadingly and gave me a lost look then I look back the parents.

"I-i-i…uh… um… sister." I replayed dumbly. I froze and shut my eyes. I can't believe I just said that. I smack my hand on my forehead and step behind Rudolph hiding. Suddenly the dad place two fingers under Tony's chin and lifted him off the ground by a good foot. "Hey!" I said stepping forward.

The man glared down at me his read eyes seeming to burn a whole in me. I whimpered and step back. "Never mind." I said quietly. The man caught my chin to and plucked me from the ground to.

"Let me be clear. You could be a victim or a slave, dinner perhaps. But you can never be his friend." The man spat at me. The long cold fingers dig into my skin as he glared down at both of us.

"They like vampires! He dreams about us!" Rudolph said trying to defend us. My body swayed side to side and I wonder if I was going to fall and hit my head on a tombstone.

"Am I in your dreams mortal?" Ana asked. I look over the towering vampire to see the girl fanning herself with a fan causally.

"And he knows about the amulet." Rudolph continued. "Huh. Then he is a spy. Rockery's nave" The man look down at me now "And you are his accomplish!" The spat at me making me wince.

The woman grinned and place a feathery hand on her husband's shoulder. "Darling this boy is not a spy. And this girl can't be an accomplish. And beside not even Rudolph could make up such a story." I beamed up at their wonderful mother like a happy puppy.

"Now could you sweet heart?" She asked looking down at her son. Rudolph titled his head to the side and gave an angelic smile shaking his no. I gaped at him his pure smile turn into a crocked grin.

"And he's just a boy and she is just a child herself." The mother said while she raised his hand started to place kisses on his undead hand.

"But if you insist on eating him go ahead." My face paled and I thought I was going to be sick. Now I see where Rudolph gets the two face from. "I never said I was going to. That's impossible!" the older vampire said through rough uneven breaths.

"Leave I say!" the man barked. "But Rudolph-" Tony was cut off by the man. "Should have never befriended you two." The man said. "That's not fair!" I said. "Leave I say!" the man barked then lunged at us hissing and baring his teeth. Tony screamed harmonized with mine as is shrink against Rudolph's muscular chest.

Tony jumped than ran off screaming into the night. I look between where my cousin ran to Rudolph. "I guess this is goodbye then." I whispered before I took after Tony. "Tony come back here!" I shouted as I ran down the trail my cousin had gone.

When I caught up to him I saw him standing and looking around in fear. "Tony! Tony what are you-" my voice trailed off as I stumble to a stop next to him and I saw a red truck load with equipment.

"Oh no." I said as I heard the hum of machinery start to warm up.

"Isn't that the vampire slayer's truck?" I asked pointing weakly to the red truck.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Happy thanks giving everyone!**

I sucked in a breathe and looked from the truck to the gate as the humming sound of machinery echo throughout the whole graveyard. Suddenly Ana, who was positioned on a rock, gasped and stared at the open ivy covered gates. "Rockery!" Rudolph's father shouted.

So that was his name? Well I guess that's better than calling him the vampire hunter. Mr. Sackavillebagg started frantically ushering his family into a stone catacomb while shouting "Get back! Get back!"

"Go! Take the family!" Mr. Sackavillebagg shouted. Rockery was covered from head to toe in leather and had a huge gun that you only see in video games on his shoulder. The gun had to have stretch out at least 2 feet. The nozzle had four holes that were use for firing and suddenly shot something. The ammo was blurry and too fast for me to see as it rocketed out of the gun.

But Rockery's aim was bad and it hit gravestone, making it bounce to the ground. My dark blue eyes followed it as it rolled to a stop. I stare wide eyed at a long sharpen stake. Rockery was firing stakes at them.

"We have to save them! Quick!" Tony shouted looking up at me with a pleading look. "I…I don't know! What are we suppose to do?" I asked. I looked around the graveyard trying to find something that will work. My eyes bounce from one thing to another.

Will a rock help? Maybe we can throw at him.

Suddenly my eyes found something better than a rock. By our feet was a long black wire that was lying on the ground. I nudge Tony with my shoulder and pointed down at the wire. Tony locked eyes with my dark blue ones las we ooked at each other for a moment both agreeing with our eyes that this plan was the best plan we ever had. We both dropped to the ground and hunched over the wire trying to pull it apart.

I looked up as Rockery cornered Rudolph's dad and pointed his gun at him. Mr. Sackavillbagg grabbed the edges of his cape and stretched them out like bat wings screaming "Do your worst!" he shouted dramatically as Rockery took his request and pulled the rigger.

I squeezed my eyes shot not wanting to see. But when opened my eyes all I saw was a stake weakling being spit out and landing on the ground.

"The age of chivalry is not yet dead!" Ana shouted before her mother came from the darkness, covered her daughter's mouth and pulled her back into the darkness were it was safe. Ironic because to us humans, darkness is not safe. I beamed at Tony and gave him a high five in victory. Boyah!

I suddenly jumped when Mr. Sackville let out a horrible hiss that killed my good mood and frighten me into place. He lunged at Rockery whos face paled slightly but quickly recovered and pulled out a huge white cross that glowed. The light was like a canon of burning neon white light. It almost reach every corner of the graveyard.

The light slice through the darkness and had me squinting. Rudolph's father jumped back using his cape to cover him. Rockery suddenly turn in our direction and glared at me and Tony standing at the gates.

"You!" Rockery shouted. Rockery turned back around searching for the older vampire but spun back around when he didn't find him. He left us? Defenseless human children? "I can't believe he ditch us." I said under my breath in a panic.

Rockery spun around and stomped toward us. The bright light coming at us like a train. Me and Tony started to take small steps back as the creepy man came at us. What am I going to do? How am I going to get Tony out of here?

As Rockery shook his light at different angles and it flickered in and out as he realize it wasn't doing much of an effect besides blinding us. "What kind of blood sucker are you?" he hiss under his breath and started to come at us again.

I spun around and broke out running with Tony over a small man made hill avoiding rocks and sticks. I looked over my shoulder and Tony started to walk backwards seeing Rockery hunch over trying to climb up the little steep hill. Looks like he is becoming too old for his job.

Suddenly Tony gasped and started to fall into the ground whimpering, I gasped staring down as Tony plumbted downwards like he was being sucked in as he grabbed hold of my arm and dragged me down with him. "Tony!" I shouted as we fell against cold stone floors and bobbed off it.

"Tony, Lily. Are you alright?" Rudolph asked as he hovered over me. "Owie…" was all I managed. Rudolph helped Tony up then gave out his hand to me. I weakly grabbed but came back to life when I felt sparks stun me awake. My eyes look up at the shaft we just fell from and landed on Rockery.

I tugged on Rudolph's sleeve and weakly pointed up as I felt my face pale. Rudolph followed my gaze and hurriedly shoves us aside as Rockery pulled out a weird pistol. "Look out!" Rudolph shouted as he ran down the stairs and pulled me along by the hand. We were in a weird cave or catacomb but it was open and had a fountain sitting in the middle of the room.

I didn't get much time to look around as Rudolph dodged behind a wall and pulled me to his chest making land against his rock hard abs with an "oomph." Suddenly a bright reddish light exploded and glowed through the cave like a physical echo.

It was like a fire work as smoke started to cloud into the vampires' layer. Rudolph wrap his arms around my back and tighten his hold on me and digging me in deeper against his chest. He buried his head in my blond hair as I buried my head in his chest. When I felt the flare gun's shine dim I weakly looked up seeing it was all dark and clear.

"Um… Rudolph… it's over." I said. "Oh… so it seems it is…" Rudolph said leaning against the wall. He seems tired and weak, and he was panting slightly and his hold on me tighten. "Lily… I know you are still mad at me but I would really like to speak to you. For you see I didn't have a choice but to leave because of my fam-" he caught off when Gregory suddenly rounded the corner making me jump as he stared us down.

"This is not the time or place for such a thing, _brother._" Gregory hissed as he roughly got hold of my arm and rips me away from Rudolph. Rudolph was about to grab me back as his father suddenly came around the corner and pulled Rudolph away not noticing me and Gregory.

Gregory beamed down at me wickedly and started to pull me into the darkness of the caves. "W-what are you going to do with me?" I asked stumbling over a rock. "All in good time." He replied.

"…Are you going to suck my blood?" I asked feeling my insides clutch in fear. Gregory came to a halt and sharply looked over his shoulder and glared down at me with bright red eyes. I squeaked and turn around trying to run but Gregory pulled violently at my arm and I crashed down to the dirt floor.

I weakly pulled up my head only to jump back seeing Gregory loom over me. "Opps. Sorry. Sometimes I forget my own strength." He said as his hand cupped my chin and stare me. I squirmed backwards. Trying to get away from him.

"Where you running mortal?" he asked suddenly lifting up from the ground his arm tucked under my knees and his hand supporting my lower back. "What are you doing now?" I asked looking around him at the ground.

"Having fun with my brother." He said as he started to walk again. "But your brother isn't here." I said with a confuse look. "I know." He leered and beamed down at me wickedly. I suddenly caught on to what he was saying and started to pull away but this only encouraged him.

Gregory creep closer till he was an inch away. "Please leave me alone." I whimpered. He signed and put me on my feet near a wall. "Geez. No fun. What a turn off." He said as he started to around and walks away with his arms behind his head.

"Really?" I asked hopefully. He stops and gaves that horrible beam over his shoulder at me. "No." he said as he vanished with a blur. I gasped and jump againt the dirt wall feeling pieces of it crumble off by my sudden movement. Gregory loomed over me grinning and grabbed my wrists. "No! Let go of me!" I shouted.

"This is only more of a turn on." He sing song as he pinned my wrists high over my head. I sucked in a breath as he pressed his hips to mine "Let me go you weird a spazy goth wanna be to cool vampire!" I shouted hearing my words fly away from me and echo down the halls.

He just stared at me for a moment and I glared up at him. "After this I should really teach you how to cuss." He said. "After wha-" I was cut off when he silenced me with his undead lips. He smashed his tongue my lips, licking them. Ew.

He forces his nasty tongue through my lips and I started to feel tears run down my face and started to fall to the floor. This only made me cry harder as I felt dirty, weak, and vulnerable. i wanted nothing more than to crumble away.

I chopped down on his tongue but he only growled against my mouth and shoved me slightly against the wall, sending more chucks of dirt flying off. Suddenly Gregory was shoved off. I gasped and quickly fell to the floor as I saw Rudolph lift his brother off the ground by the collar. "How dare you wrecked mongrel." Rudolph's eyes were neon red and glowed brighter than ever.

"We'll talk about this later you pathetic brother." Rudolph said as he launched Gregory into a wall. "Cool!" Tony shouted from the hallway. To him this is like a comic. To me it's a nightmare. Rudolph loomed over me, his bright eyes boring into mine. He looks menacing, and truly like a vampire.

He held out his hand to me "Let's go." He said in a rough British accent where you can tell he was trying to supress his anger. I slowly slid my hand into his outstretched one and suddenly Rudolph pulled me up to my feet and to his chest, with one arm draped around my shoulders. I was lost for words and didn't know what to say at the moment.

Just now Rudolph was my dark knight in shining armor.

As we got back to the graveyard above, Rudolph had calmed down slightly. The whole way there Tony was filling me in on what I had missed. Apparently Tony had shared a vision with Fredrick. Creepy."I think my father likes you." Rudolph said. "That…was liking me?" Tony asked. "Well it also looks like your brother likes my cousin." Tony said. I tensed and so did Rudolph and his grip on me tighten, but he chooses to ignore it. "I know he can seem like a real monster because he's so stern with us." Rudolph said changing the subject.

"He is a monster." Tony said. "A real terrifying monster." I added.

"But you don't know how it is for us to be so tormented." Rudolph said. Oh how he is wrong.

"Oh yeah we do. It happens every day to me at school." Tony said. "What? Really? Does this also occur to you Lily?" Rudolph asked angrily. I hesitantly spoke a little scared at Rudolph turning back to the dark knight.

"Yeah… by Ryan Mcastion. He's making me go out with him tomorrow or else he'll fire my uncle. I tried to tell you this before you…left." I said. "Now that you mention it… his little brothers were mentioning something about him getting inside your pants. What does that mean?" Tony asked.

I gasped and felt my mouth drop open with a pop. "Um… it's something you talk about with your mom." Opps that was me and Aunt Dottie. "No… um… I mean your health teacher! Ugh no… I mean your dad." I said finally getting the answer. If uncle Bob is man enough.

"What? Who dare torments my friend?" Rudolph said getting that crazy look in his eyes that I didn't like. Oh boy. What going to happen now?

**i decided to re-upload this chapter becuase it wasn't one of my best work and i couldn't be proud of it. So i fixed the spelling errors and added a couple more things. hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rudolph has officially gone off the deep end. I swear he has lost it. At this very moment we are standing on the titled roof of Mcastion mansion, ready to traumatize two little boys. "Are you ready?" I asked an excited Tony and an evil Rudolph.

"Oh yeah!" Tony said and Rudolph gave a devilish grin. Great. Just Great.

Rudolph walked over to the edge of the roof like a predator then dived off into the night. They was a creaking sound and I knew he open the window and snuck in. "Ok, come with caution." Rudolph called from below.

Tony face lit up as he hurriedly sat on the roof and let himself slide off the edge. "Tony!" I hiss grabbing after him, but it was too late. The nine year old boy flew clear off the roof and dropped. I went on all fours and creep towards the edge and looked over the dirty gutter.

Tony was beaming up at me from the window with Rudolph and they both wave up at me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and gave a weak wave back. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." I said.

"Come on now." Rudolph gestured to me to hike down but I took another eye full of the far away ground way below us. I let out a whimper and tore my eyes away. "I'm good." I said scooting back. "Why?" Tony whined and I just shake my head and brought my legs to my chest.

"Lily you are about to miss on the experience of seeing the horrible twins scream and squirm. Why would you not want to see that?" Rudolph asked. Despite all those things wrong with that sentence I won't tell him how mess up that sounded.

"Just afraid of heights." I mumbled. "Just forget about her Rudolph." Tony said. There was a moment of silence till Rudolph spoke up. "Are you sure Lily?" Rudolph asked sincerely. I couldn't help but smile when the old Rudolph came back.

"Don't worry, I'll wait." I called back.

There was a minute of silence before screams launched into the air making jump. Suddenly there was silence again. I guess the plan is going well. Then another symphony of screams surfaced into the air. I jumped to my feet and covered my ears with hands. But I tripped on my feet and started to fall backwards. Crap.

A hand wraps itself around my shoulders and my back cushioned into somebody's rock hard muscular chest. "That was so awesome!" Tony shouted from next to me. "Mission success." Rudolph said.

"Yeah I heard." I said referring to the screams that were still going. "Time for plan B." Rudolph said as he posed Tony on his back picked me up in his arms. And before I could blink, wind rushed by like a hurricane and I couldn't see where we were going as everything blurred. My head spun and my breath caught in my throat.

When Rudolph set me on my feet I crumbled back into his arms. "Lily, are you alright?" Rudolph asked. "Yeah… I guess. Just give me a moment so I could get my brain working again." I said. Tony was passed out on the floor on his back, grinning wildly.

"That was so cool." Tony sighed. Yeah, if you say so.

We were standing in a room with a huge king size bed and a huge TV was displayed on the wall. The room was green everywhere and it was even more messy than Tony's room. clothes and magazines and food litter the floor. I looked down at the floor and kicked at a pink thong.

"We're in Ryan's room aren't we?" I asked. But it was obvious we were in the sex predator's room. "Yup. You can tell because all I smell is sweat." Rudolph said. I giggled and I really do feel bad for his super ability of smell.

Tony should probably get off the floor now and burn his clothes.

"GEEZ! Keep your childish nightmares to ya self, you load of wimps!" Someone shouted as the door swung open. Ryan stood in the doorway of his room screaming down the hallway with a red face. Probably his little bros.

He was wearing pink boxers and with a playboy bunny printed right on his… manhood. Rudolph and I had to cover each other's mouth with our hands to stop ourselves from giggling. Rudolph planted a soft kiss on my hand before Ryan turn around and spotted us.

"Lily? Why are you here? Couldn't wait huh?" Ryan smirked at me I could feel Rudolph tense behind me.

"And who are you?" Ryan snorted. Rudolph rested his hands around my neck gently and let his fangs hang out. "I'm her lord. And It has come to my attention you are threatening my slave." Slave?

"What is wrong with teeth and eyes?" Ryan quivered. "How dare you!" Rudolph barked in demonic voice that made me jump. Okay… evil Rudolph is back. Ryan looked like he wanted to make a break but when he took a step Rudolph flashed away from me, leaving a wild breeze behind.

Rudolph now stood in Ryan's path and the door slammed shut by itself. Rudolph leaned in, his eyes glowing a wild neon red. "If you ever harm or even near my girl again. I will come in dark of every night and haunt your nightmares. And I will drag you into the seventh level of hell with me." Rudolph said quietly.

Rudolph placed a finger on Ryan's chest and gave a small push. Suddenly Ryan shot through the air and crashed into the opposite wall and crumbled to the ground. A painting hanging on the wall clattered to floor as Ryan stared wide eye and trembles with fear.

"Well I think everything is sorted out now." Rudolph said causally strolling over to me and Toney. Rudolph gently picked me and Tony was on his back once again. I looked over my shoulder at Ryan who looked like he was going to poke.

As Rudolph launched himself into the night I couldn't but help think over and over the line that my dark prince said. _"my girl."_. I gave a smug smile and placed a peck on his cold cheek. "Thank you." I whispered. Rudolph looked up at me with a shocked face, his eyes wider than Ryan's.

"EW!" Tony shouted ruining the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When we flew back into Tony's room, right away Tony kicked me out for another "guy night." Seriously? He's 10! He shouldn't have be worrying about guy's till he's dating and they're fighting and he gets kicked out! Oh fear gosh… I have been watching too many romantic comedies!

I sighed and walked to my room. It was still towered high with boxes and it still had that horrible odor, but hey, it's my room. I patted the walls for the light switch, feeling the dry wall pat my palm. When the lights flicked on and the mazes of boxes everywhere were more visible I winced in horror.

The mess looked way worse in the light.

I sighed and just picked up my pjs that I have thrown all over the room. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and I froze. What if that was Aunt Dottie or Uncle Bob? I stiffly looked over my shoulder, my movements like a robot, and saw Rudolph nervously standing in the door way.

"Um… hello…" he said looking everywhere but me. "Um…hi." I said. Should I ignore him? Where does our relationship stand? I dropped my pjs to the floor; I don't really care where they end up at the moment.

"Um…" What was I suppose to say? My nerves rumbled up in me as his ruby eyes finally landed on me. "Did you really kiss Gregory?" he asked bluntly. My mouth drop and my eyes went wide. Is he serious? Did he miss the whole thing? The pinning me against the wall? Me shouting for help?

"Are you really asking me this?" I asked as swept in, kicking the door close with his foot. "Yes. Yes I am." He said. "Despite me shouting for help, me fighting against him, and him forcing me you are still asking me?" I asked my anger starting to show. He was quiet as he sat down on the bed. Good I shut him up.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help myself… it's just." He cut himself off, biting on his tongue. I sat down beside him, the bed moaning. "Just what?" I ask. "I couldn't stand the fact of…of.. another man touching you. For you see, you are mine." mine? Um…

"Mine?" I ask softly. He looked at me "Yes, mine. I thought I was courting you." He said. I blinked. So this whole time… we were together? So I have been killing myself over nothing?

"Rudolph, I think you mean dating." I said. He lean in, a hungry hooded look on his face. "Does that mean you're mine?" I looked up at him. Oh what the heck. "Sure. I'm yours." I said. I couldn't but help but smile as those words came out of my mouth.

He gently cupped my face, his fingers doing small circles in my cheeks. His lips pressed against mine gently. It was soft and gentle. It was a sweet kiss. When he pulled away he grinned down at me.

Suddenly his hands slid down to my rib cage and he roughly pulled me onto his lap and gave me a passionate kiss. I circled my arms around his neck as he kept pulling me closer. His hand supported my lower back as his other hand got tangled in my dirty hair.

He pulled away slightly and grinned down at me "it was complete torture to have to wait for this, but it is worth the wait." He said grinning at me. my face was completely red and I knew my lips were swollen.

I pecked his lips and started to line a trail of kisses on my jaw. His lips gently sucked on my skin and I clung to his shoulders. Then his lips were back on mine. I grinned onto the kiss and realize I'm having my first boyfriend.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

That night Rudolph stayed over and held me tight as I slept. I had never had such a great sleep before. When my sleep started to lighten my eyes open. I looked over my shoulder seeing that my boyfriend, gosh I will never get tired of that, was gone. I snap upright and started to pat the sheets and throw pillows around.

He did it again? He kissed me and left again? I felt tears well up in my dark blue eyes and I sat starring at his empty spot. "What's wrong?" Someone said quietly from behind me. I tensed and look over my shoulder.

The windows were wide open, the sky was a light blue. Rudolph stood over me and I sniffed. "I-I-I thought you left again." I said quietly. He sat down next to me and kissed my neck. "Actually love its almost dawn. I didn't want to wake you up and I have to go back to which I came." He said. I pouted and hugged his arms.

"Do you have to leave?"I asked. "Can't you just hide in the closet or something? I don't want you to leave?" I said I turned around in his arms to face him. "Please?" I asked feeling childish. He kissed my neck again, lingering a bit and I felt tinges exploded throughout my entire body.

"I wish but I can't." he said. "But I'll see you again… right?" I asked. He nodded tucking a strand of my dirty blond hair behind my ear.

"Curse this wrecked sun. Till the night my love." He said smiling at me. I nodded at him and smiled at him "Till the night." I said nowhere as charming as him. "May I have a kiss to hold me till then?" he asked.

"Any time." I said, feeling my face burn up. He hesitantly gripped my neck gently before leaning in. His lips brush mine softly and he smiled down at me then brushes our lips together again. Then his lips hungrily pressed against mine and pulled my lips apart gently. His tongue slither in and I felt his hands slowly lead down. My back landed on his bed as his hands roamed my body and I cupped his cheeks with both hands.

The kiss deepen as our lips mashed together and he pulled away. "Ugh… sorry." He said pulling away and helping me up. "Good morning Lily." He whispered before sweetly and lightly pressing his lips on my cheek.

Then he was gone. In a flash he was gone. My hand slide up my cheek and I felt my cheeks go bright red. I fell back and tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't fall back asleep. I didn't even toss and turn like I usually do.

Rudolph had stun me.

When Aunt Dottie came bouncing at my door with her perky morning cheer she froze seeing I was awake.

"Oh. I know that. Have been there. It's a guy!" she said grinning at me. I snapped up in my bed and stared at her wide eye. "W-what? Is it that obvious?" I said. Her face fell "I was kidding… you got a guy?" she said her eyes going huge.

Crap.

"I… was… kidding to…" I said climbing out of bed and broke out running for the bathroom.

Crap! Now she never going let this go till she gets answers. When I was done getting ready I sat in the car and Aunt Dottie kept giving me sideways glances. I sunk in my chair and looked out the window, not being able to look at her in the eye.

I watch the landscape slide pass like a slideshow till the car stopped at school. I sighed as I climbed out of the car and started to walk Tony to his class. "it's okay Lily. I don't need to be walked anymore." Tony said beaming up at me.

"Really? Are you sure? What about the Mcastion boys?" I asked. He grinned up at me, his blue eyes shining brightly from his glasses. "It's okay. I can handle them." Tony said walking off.

I watched from the side lines as Tony charged right up to the twin turds and beamed at them.

The little boy threw his books at them and his bag "Here. Carry these." Tony said. The boys gave a weak nod, fear clearly on their faces as they walked into the school. I smiled as I followed them with my eyes.

Go Tony. I saw Ryan from the corner of my eyes as he neared me but froze when he saw me. His face fell and he wasn't hiding how scared he was. He change directions and charged towards the school.

I smiled and fixed my straps on my backpack. I took a skip in my step as I walked to my first class. Go me. I can't wait to tell Rudolph.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When we got home and I walk through the front door I let out a sigh of relief and slid off my backpack. I stretched and yawned. "Long day?" Aunt Dottie asks as she walks out of the kitchen. "Yeah. Today all we learned about was this stupid comet." I said as I walk to the kitchen for my after school snack.

I stumble into a halt and look at the table with a porcelain tea set sitting neatly on our wooden table. "Um… Aunt Dottie… I stopped having tea parties with you awhile ago." I said as an image of me as a little girl visiting Aunt Dottie in San Franco with her pregnant with Tony and me as a little seven year old, with both us sitting around a small table while sipping fake tea out small little cups.

Aunt Dottie let out a laugh "No silly Lily." I smile at my old nick name. "I just thought we could have afternoon tea." Aunt Dottie said as she went over to uncle Bob already sitting at the table, with his paper work spread out everywhere.

"Oh." I said as I sat down across from Uncle Bob. "I'll give it a shot. Plus it will put a delay on my homework." I said smiling. Aunt Dottie grinned "Well Today is Friday, you got the whole weekend for it." She said. Tony came rushing down with a book and sat down at the end of table, next to me.

"After noon tea. Mmn. Very civilize. Very…" Aunt Dottie trailed off and put down the tea pot after she poured everyone a cup and look up at us, smiling. I took a sip and look over at the book Tony was flipping through. It was just pictures and pictures of crests.

It took me a while to realize he was looking for the crest he saw Elizabeth wear in the vision. "Tony, where did you get that book from?" I ask. Tony looks up at me "From the school library." He said before going back to his book and flipping to another page. Oh.

Why didn't I think of that?

"Dad deers have horns rights?" Ton asks. "Male deers, yes." Uncle Bob said "Lots of Scottish crests have them." Uncle Bob said. "Lots?" I squeaked. "Lots?" Tony said to with a worried look that I know matched mine. I took a huge gulp of my tea, knowing I would need it to relax. Looks like we have a lot of work to do.

"Yeah. Means they descended from hunters." Uncle Bob said looking down at his work. I choked on my gulp of tea and broke out coughing. Aunt Dottie rubbed my back comfortingly. "Easy Lily." Uncle Bob said to me. "Got it." I choked out bent over the side of table.

Aunt Dottie recompose herself and reach over to Tony's book "So Tony. Why so interested in crests all of sudden?" Aunt Dottie asks smiling. I tense. What could we say? That we are researching for vampires? That would be an interesting family intervention.

Tony gave an awkward wide smile. "It's sort of… a new hobby." Tony said. I sigh and fell back into my chair. Smooth. "Tony. What are you really up to?" Aunt Dottie asks smirking at her son.

I tense again. Crap. She could see right through us.

"Lord Mcastion has stags on his crest. See?" Uncle Bob said sliding over a document over to Tony. I glance over at it and saw Tony's wide smile. Two grey stags standing on their hind legs, holding up a red and blue crest with a bird with out stretch wings perched on top of it. Is that it?

"Can I have this?" Tony asks smiling. "Sure. Go ahead." Uncle Bob said still focused on his work. "And Dad. Can I go to work with you tomorrow?" Tony asks. Uncle Bob finally look up from his work and look generally surprise. "Ugh its Saturday. Yeah. Why?" Uncle Bob asks.

"To check out your project." Tony said looking at the piece of paper with the crest. Uncle Bob smiled wide and grin up at me and Aunt Dottie. Aunt Dottie was grinning while taking a sip of her tea and I just smile and gave a double thumbs up.

"Great." Uncle Bob said.

"Will Lord Mcastion be there?" Tony asks still smiling at the paper.

"He lives there buddy." Uncle Bob said going back to his work.

"But don't let that stop you." Aunt Dottie said.

"I won't." Tony said running out of the kitchen. "Tony." Aunt Dottie called after him but he was gone.

"Well I best be going…" I said slowly getting up "Got to get started on that homework." I said edging the kitchen door. "Lily. Something going on?" Uncle Bob said looking me down. Crap. I really wish I was a better liar. "Ugh… no." I said.

"You sure?" Uncle Bob pressed. I swallow and nodded "its just… I want to finish my homework so I could do something this weekend." I said. "Oh. So you're making friends?" Aunt Dottie asks, her mood brighten.

"Ugh… yeah." I said dashing out the kitchen and up the stairs. I do have friends, unlike Tony. I get along with my classmates.

I ran to Tony's room. Stumbling in the doorway. "Is that the crest?" I asks. Tony beamed up at me "Yup." I smile and jump up in victory "Yay! Score for team vampires!" I said jumping place, throwing my hands in the air.

"Do you think we can go tell Rudolph?" Tony asks. I went over to the window and peaked my head out the window. The sun was hiding behind hills and it's golden light was fleeing.

"The suns going down. I don't see why not." I said. Well actually I just want to go see Rudolph. "Okay just me put on something warm." I said almost running to my room. I froze in the door and turn back around. "And Tony, put on a jacket." I said.

"But-" I cut off his whine. "No buts. It's cold at night." I said going to my room. I shoved the door open and started to brush my hair. I started to spray myself with winter candy apple body spray. Yum.

I got my jacket and slid it on and started to walk out. "Okay I'm ready." I said happy to see Tony button up in a jacket. "Thank god you didn't change your whole outfit again." Tony said before walking pass me and down the stairs.

My mouth drop and I gawked after him, lost for words. "…Shut up." I mastered after a moment and I follow him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Um… Tony… do you know how we got in? Because I forgot." I said as I walked around on the grass dodging tombstones. "Um…. Me to." Tony admitted. "Um… Then how do we get in?" I asks. "Let's split up and look for it!" Tony said dashing off into the dark.

"Tony! Wait!" I yelled after him but it was too late. The nine year old was gone. I so don't want to be left alone in a graveyard! Especially at night! I look around seeing nothing but tombstones and I slowly starting walking.

It's not like a body is going to climb out of the ground and grab me… I shivered and started running. The faster I find Rudolph the better. I started to run when I trip and fell into an open catacomb.

I really need to work on this. I kept falling back till I was on a dirt floor and I rolled to a stop. "Owie…" I groaned laying on my back. At least I found it.

I slowly got up feeling bruises already form. Yeah I am going to feel that in the morning. I look up to see dusty stairs and frowned. I fell down stairs into an underground vampire catacomb. Great.

I started to walk slowly, seeing nothing that looked familiar. When I wondered around I spotted the old fountain and ran to it. At least I think I know where I am. I think. I saw some steps and wondered over.

I couldn't help but smile when I saw Rudolph hanging upside down with his arms crossed over his chest tightly. I started to climb up the steps but froze when I saw Gregory hang next to him.

He's asleep. I'm fine. I continue and walk to Rudolph's asleep body. I sort of feel like a creeper. I smiled slightly and went on my tippy toes and softly pressed my lips to his. I pulled away slowly seeing he didn't even stir.

Huh. I guess that won't wake him up.

I froze when in the corner of my eye I saw Gregory stir and his nostrils flare. I didn't even take a moment of hesitance to go running down the steps and duck into a wall. I held my breath when I saw Gregory creep pass me.

Thank goodness he didn't notice me. I peaked my head out seeing the coast as clear than ran to another hall. Suddenly I heard a man scream and took off running. Holy crap. What as that?

I thought they ate off cows. I was suddenly back by the fountain, maybe I could climb out by that hole near it. I started to run towards it when I froze.

"Let go, Gregory! Let go! It's a trap! Gregory! Let go!" Rudolph shouted. Rudolph was holding onto his brother, trying to pry him off a man who was attach to a pulley system and was being pulled up through the hole above.

My eyes went huge as I saw Gregory roar and dive his sharp teeth into the man's neck. I wince when at the sound of his dagger like teeth piercing his skin and the sound of slurping. I let out a gasp when Gregory meets my eyes for a moment.

Pure red eyes, like a monster looked into mine before he dove back in. "Lily?" Rudolph shouted when he saw me. My stomach started to twist and I felt sick. Finally Gregory drew back his deadly teeth and started to reach for me. I jump back and Rudolph shoved his arm, away angrily.

Rudolph sigh and looks away as he and his brother walks away from the hole.

"You bite him?" Fredrick shouted as I slowly crept out of the hall and into the open.

"Just a taste." Gregory said licking his lips and started walking away. Yeah and I bet you want to take just a taste out of me next.

"Was it worth betraying your family?" Fredrick scolded. Gregory came to a halt and slowly face his father. "Well you're the traitor. Forever denying the truth of us." Gregory said. "We are dark gods. You have turn us into cowards. Sulking in our holes like worms!" Gregory said pointing a finger at his father.

"What would you have us do?" Fredrick challenge. "Fight back! Make these Mortal's blood run cold!" my lower lip trembled and I put my hand on the wall for support. Gregory took a quick glance at me before turning back to his father.

"And you could do it Gregory. You're young, strong, ruthless and willing to risk a stake through the heart to prove it!" Fredrick shouted.

"Better a stake than this prison!" Gregory shouted. I started to tune out when I look up to the whole seeing something being lower into the caves. That can't be good. Suddenly the machine turn on, blasting light everywhere. The vampires started screaming and I ran to Rudolph and throw my arms around, trying to shield him with my body.

Fredrick raise his cape again, shielding his family. What should I do? I started to pull away when Rudolph's hand caught mine and Gregory's grabbed my arm. I glared over my shoulder at them.

"What do you think you are doing?" Rudolph shouted over his sister's loud screaming. I wiggle out of their grips. "Saying the day." I shouted. "Are you mad? It's too dangerous for a mortal!" Gregory shouted.

I glared at him. "it's better than sitting here and letting you making my blood run cold." I said before crawling away. I saw Tony and yelled over to him. "Tony!" gaining his attention. The light was so bright, that I, a human had to squint. "Throw rocks at it!" I yelled. Tony nodded and started to toss rocks that were laying by his feet at the light.

I look back at the family seeing that Fredrick was surrounded by smoke. I pick up a couple of rocks and started to through them but it was Tony's rock that broke the bright light.

The light faded and it was dark again. "Goal!" Tony shouted. I smile "point for team human." I said.

I ran over to Fredrick and slid his arms around my shoulders. "Lily. Thank you." Freda said as we help her husband to sit down. I smiled at her "Your welcome." I said. Tony walked over and I hugged him.

"There's our little hero." I said. Tony squirmed out of my arms and puffed out his chest. "Heroes don't hug." He said I rolled my eyes and gave him a friendly push. "only the cool ones do." I said.

"Would someone please tell me why mortals are here?"Fredrick said out of breath. "Being traumatize by your eldest son." I said under my breath then I went tense when I remember their supper hearing.

"Um… Tony has something to say!" I said quickly trying to get the attention of me.

"The crest is Lord Mcastion's. My father's boss. The missing stone most me at his house." Tony said. The family of vampires were quiet and just look at each other. Tough room.

"Did you hear me sir?" Tony asked sweetly. Sir? Nice move Tony. I am impressed.

"You barely saved my life." Fredrick said. "He's very very weak." Freda said. Tony beamed "I know just what you need." Tony said smiling. I look down at him "What's the plan?" I asked. My cousin only grinned at me.

"Cows!" Tony said happily.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Cows?" I repeated. "Yup. Cows." Tony said. "But we are all weaken by that light. We can't fly." Freda said. "Okay then. Then we will walk. It's not that far." I said. Freda nodded and start to get up "Boys help your father up." Freda said as she starts to walk away.

"Tony. You were so brave! Like a prince!" Anna said dramatically. I grinned and pinch Tony's cheeks. "Isn't he a little prince charming?" I teased. "Ew! Lay off!" Tony said squirming away from me.

I let out a giggle as Anna went and courtesy. "My prince." Anna said. I leaned on the sturdy wall, laughing. I wish I had my camera. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and my laughing died out.

Walls don't have hands.

I look up over my shoulder seeing Gregory smirk down at me. "Hey there." He said. I froze my eyes going huge then I reeled away from him. "What? You left so soon." Gregory said. I wish I had Aunt Dottie's pepper spray. But would that even work?

"Gregory leave her be." Rudolph said standing in front of me, shielding me. Gregory open his mouth to say something when Freda came back holding a weird vest and a muzzle. "Gregory dear. Strap this on." Freda said sweetly.

My eyes went huge and I look up at Rudolph with a shock face. "Is she serious?" I whispered. Rudolph nodded. Isn't this… I don't know… child abuse or something?

"He deserves it." Rudolph said under his breath. Suddenly Rudolph spun around and cups my face. "Are you alright? What were you doing down here?" Rudolph asks. "O-oh. About that. Tony wanted to tell you about the crest as soon as possible." I said. I took a deep breath "And… I wanted to see you." I admitted quietly. Rudolph's red eyes bore searchingly into mine dark blue eyes before he quickly peck my lips.

And I mean quickly. He used super speed. His lips brush against mine for a millisecond before they were gone again. "I'll finish that another time. When my family is not near." He whispered. "But I really wanted to see you to." He whispered into my hair.

I smiled till it fell when I saw Gregory glaring at us. He clearly heard every word. I look back down, refusing to look at him just rested my head on Rudolph's shoulder. When we pulled away we saw Tony climbing up steps toward the open world above.

I step forward "Wait. That's how you got in?" a huge hole in the ground? How did I miss it? Tony nodded till he gasps and ran back the stairs and held my arm in the light with his small hands.

"Woah Lily. What happen to you? Did you fight Gregory or something?" Tony said. "What are you talking abo…" my sentence trailed off when I saw black and blue bruises line up my arm. Three bruises on my right. Rudolph ran up to us and grabbed my other shoulder.

A big one was on my left shoulder and another one on the elbow. "What happen to you?" Gregory said in his stray jacket and his muzzle hanging on his neck. I gulped and pulled my shirt a little and saw huge bruises from my belly button and down.

One large one on the right side of ribs. Crap.

"Can I have a peak to?" Gregory said smirking. I gaped at him and Rudolph reach out and shoved him down the stairs. I slowly climb down snap the muzzle on. "You should keep it on." I said climbing the stairs.

"So how did you do this?" Rudolph asks. "I fell down stairs." I admitted shyly. Tony and Rudolph rolled their eyes.

"Of course." Rudolph said. "Saw that coming." Tony said. I gawk at both at them with my mouth hanging open. "Am I that bad?" I ask. "Actually don't answer that." I said. As we walk to the barn I walked with Anna and Freda and talk with them.

They kept making me laugh and they didn't understand why. They just crack me up. I started to fall behind slightly and jump when I heard a muzzle sound. I look to see Gregory next to me. Gosh. This guy scares the crap out of me.

He spoke again only it was mumble sound. "Ugh. Wait. I can't understand you." I said as I reached over and pulled the muzzle off. When his mouth was free he snaps and tried to bite my hand. I jump back "Jeez! Keep your teeth to yourself." I said trying to put distance between us.

"Sorry. I was just fooling with you." He said. I rub my hand, some sick humor you got there.

"Anyways. I was trying to apologize about earlier." He said. I blink at him till my brain realizes what he just said. "Really?" I ask a little too innocently. Be tougher! Don't forgive him to easily! He nodded "Yes. I couldn't really help myself… I don't have as much as control as Rudolph or Anna." He said.

I shivered when I remember when he attacked the man. Yup that was defiantly going to give me nightmares. But at least he was apologizing about it. "Well I guess it's alright then." I guess.

He smile "But I won't apologize for the kiss. Come on. Admit you liked it." My face scrunch up "Get over yourself." I said sliding the muzzle back in place. I rolled my eyes when he growled.

Suddenly I wasn't next to Rudolph anymore. I was suddenly next to Rudolph at the front of pack with him clinging to me. "What just happen?" I ask looking up at Rudolph. He look down at me "What were you talking about with Gregory just now?" He pressed.

"He was apologizing." I said. Rudolph sigh. "Didn't know he had it in him." Rudolph said. I slowly reach out and grabbed his hand. He look down at me and smile. "I wish I could kiss you." He whispered.

You and me both. "Yeah. But you have to go kiss a cow's neck now." I said as he look down at me with a confuse look. I pointed to the barn doors and he understood. He sighs and pulled away and walks into the barn his family stalking behind.

As Gregory pass me he focus gaze on me and I look away. "I so don't want to be a teenager." Tony said next to me. I gawk down at him and just sigh, letting the comment slid. "It sucks." I said. Leaning in the door frame.

Why lie to the little kid? Might as well be honest. Plus I hate lying.

I started to tense when the loud slurping sounds sounded. I squirmed slightly and shuffled on my feet. I look at Tony who was stiffly standing with his light blue eyes darting everywhere but the disgusting scene in front of us.

"Well this awkward." I mumbled under my breath.

Then Freda pulled Gregory by the muzzle and wipes his mouth before putting the muzzle back on. I look at tony and beamed "But that is hilarious." I said quietly. The family started to come our way. Fredrick taking Anna's and Rudolph's hands. Aww how cute.

Freda dragged Gregory by a collar. Oh. How not cute.

"You can stay at our house." Tony said happily and I froze. "Wha?" was all I managed glaring down on my cousin. I don't think letting in a family of vampires into our house is the best answer.

"We need darkness, dampness and decay." Fredrick spat at us. I sigh putting a hand on my forehead. We have all of that, and that's not something to be proud of.

"Then you need our cellar." Tony said to brightly. Oh… I know this isn't going to end well. I just know it.

As we lurk home, sticking close to the shadows I kept listing how this would end up in tears. I thought so long that I didn't notice that we all standing in the front door of our castle of a home.

"Lily. The keys." Tony said looking up at me, his glasses reflecting the bright moon. I just nodded not in the mood to answer and dug in my pockets till I fished out the copy of the old key that only opens this old lock. Yup it's an antique Victorian key.

You think the replace the locks with a modern one.

I jam the key into the hole and with all my efforts force the key to twist to it's side and unlock the door. With a low groan the click of the lock sounded and I slowly shoved the heavy door open.

This place really needs to be remodel.

I turn around a place a finger over my lips. A handful of white faces and red eyes gaze back at me. One was weak but stubborn, Fredrick. One was daze and soft, Freda. One was smirking, Gregory. One was attentive but also daze, Anna. And the other was adoring, my Rudolph.

Almost all of theses faces will absolutely give me nightmares. I'm about to let in these creatures of the night into my house.

Is this really such a good idea?

"Come on guys!" Tony whispered as he ran in with them following. To late now.

The only noise was me and Tony's shoes softly scuffing against the floor and our clothes ruffling every now and then. The family are like ghosts and made no sounds. I swear they could jump all at the same time and not a sound would be made.

As we crossed the living room, dining room, sitting room and then the kitchen we stop at the very end of the house where there was a hallway that had a storage closet and the cellar door. I swallow thickly when I unlock the door with the even bigger key.

The dead bolt lock was huge and an iron gate door behind the wooden one that we're all waiting for it to unlock. There must be reason for all the protection. Probably to keep people, nonliving or living out.

I fiddle with the keys as I turn the key left. I felt everyone behind me and that on only made my nerves worse. When click Tony wasted no time rushing pass me and went shuffling down the stairs a mile a minute. Rudolph followed after that I went behind him feeling Ana behind me.

The floors were gray with dust and boxes crowded the floor barley leaving space to walk comfortably. Some groups of boxes had drapes on top for protection. The clothes were yellowing and were littered with fields of dust that could be clearly seen.

"I'm sorry it's…" Tony started but Freda cut him off "Perfect." She said smiling. "Oh… um…your welcome then." I said surprise. Talk about humble.

"We need to go upstairs. But have a good day sleep." Tony says. "And don't worry, we're on it." Tony adds. Freda spun around and gave me and Tony a confused look and so did her husband.

"On… On what dears?" Freda asks. I look at Tony then back at the lady. "Finding the amulet mother. That's how us kids talk these days." Rudolph says like he a Mr. Cool. "Right… slang and all." I say rolling my eyes walking away behind Tony.

Tony stops and gives Tony a fists bump and I stare wide eye as Rudolph says out loud "Night dude." I suck in a breath and hurrying up the stairs letting Tony lock up and rush up the stairs. I didn't make it up to my room, my growing laughter was pushing at my mouth and my lungs burn, needing air. I rushed down the stairs and use a throw pillow from the living room to muffle out my laughter. The smooth fabric absorbed all my obnoxious laughter and sigh into the pillow when I was done. I slowly sat up and went back to climbing the stairs.

Well that had to be more embarrassing than Rudolph trying to talk modern day. When I got to my room I flick the lights on and went to close my door. But my hand tightens on the knob in terror as I saw behind my door, leaning on the wall giving a heart stop smirk was Gregory. Unmuzzle and unleash.

My mouth drop open and air rush out, a scream about to catch up and let loose. With a snap of his wrist Gregory muffles my scream, like the pillow did, with his hand. His rough grainy skin rubs my lips like sand paper.

"Shh now." he coos. He gives me a smile then in a flash his hand swoops to the back of my neck and in a flash he shoves me at him. His lips crash into mine and I feel his hands get tangle into my hair. His hands pulls at my hair painfully as he tries to shoves his tongue into my mouth.

"Lily, are you still awake?" I heard Rudolph call softly behind my door. Gregory simply rests on the wall behind my door and continues to mash away at my lips. I felt the door gently bump into my back, and the knob grind into my lower back.

"Just as I thought. Enough Gregory!" Rudolph yells as he tries to pluck me away from his brother. As Rudolph tugs on my waist the only space that was made was my lips being torn from Gregory's, by five inches away.

"Brother why must you always ruin the fun? Don't you know sharing is caring?" Gregory hisses through clenched teeth. "Gregory I had enough of your games. Lily is mine. Not yours. Never touch her again!" Rudolph yells.

"Guys…Tony's sleeping in the other room. And so is my aunt and uncle." I say quietly. Rudolph gave another tug and Gregory let go, sighing and running his hand through his odd colorful hair.

"How did you get out anyway?" Rudolph hisses. "Mother's knots weren't tighten." Gregory says smugly with a smirk. Rudolph hisses then throws a punch at his brother. The sound of knuckles cracking against Gregory's cheek shudder me and rang in my ears like the haunting moan of a ghosts.

"Are you done?" Gregory asks coolly not faze by the impact at all. "The question is, are you done?" Rudolph says icily. "What do you think, Brother?" Gregory says walking out of the room.

Rudolph's red eyes follow Gregory till he disappears. Rudolph lifts my knees over his arm and cradles me as he kicks the door shut with his foot. Rudolph uses his super speed and flashes over to my bed. He gently throws me onto the bed and in another flash he's hovering on top of me.

"Rudolph… what are you doing?" I squeak out. "The sight of him all over you drove me mad." He whispers. "Did he hurt you?" He whispers again. I felt my voice fade away and I shook my head weakly feeling mesmerize. "Are you alright?" he asks. I shake my no and he caresses my cheek gently. "I'm sorry." He whispers.

Suddenly he doves into a kiss. It was sweet and playful, the complete opposite from Gregory. Suddenly I was a lot better. He pulls away and looks at me for a moment and whispers softly "I love you."

Then we were at each other. I lick his lips till I sit up and lead him down on the bed, me on top. Rudolph growls into the kiss and grabs my elbows and flips us over. "I love you to." I say out of breath before I pull him for another kiss. He grinds his hips into mine and my head falls back in pure pleasure.

He pulls me onto his lap and licks my lips and I open my mouth feeling his tongue slitter in. He pecks my lips before grinding his hips into mine again. I gasp and Rudolph's clutches me tighter.

When I pull away for air he stares at me "I feel alive with you." He says. I blush and peck his cheek "I love you." I whisper into his cheek. He flips us over with his inhuman speed and kiss me "You're not going to get much sleeping tonight, you know that right?" I nod and kiss him again.

Oh I know.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

That night I slept more soundly than any other night I spent at this creepy castle. I was sound asleep in a deep sleep like sleeping beauty but I was curled up against my prince charming. I was so knock out that I didn't even hear aunt Dottie walk right on in and rip my curtains apart and let the bright sunlight bleed in.

My dark blue eyes snap open and I sprung up throwing my sheets around in a lump on my bed. "Aunt Dottie! No! close them!" I shout in a hysterical fit as I struggle to cover Rudolph. "Woah. Woah. Lily calm down. it's just sunlight. Honey what's wrong?" she asks closing the curtains and drops onto my mattress and holding me to her.

I intensely calm down and let out a sigh. "Lily. What was that all about?" She asks her light blue eyes staring at me with worry. "I… I…" was all I let out. She rested her palm against my forehead, her skin felt like a cold rush.

"You're warm, and you're face is flush. You must have a fever." She said. Um… I don't think it's a fever. More like Rudolph's effect on me. "You are going to spend the whole day in bed." She said shoving me down and tucking me in tightly. She quickly walks out before I could even protest.

The minute the door close I scramble out of bed and search around my room. Rudolph wasn't in hind sight.

He left. Again.

I sigh and open my drapes. I guess freaking out and making my aunt think I'm crazy was for nothing. When I open the drapes I notice our green suv fly out of the drive way. I guess Tony's still going to work with his dad. I ran a hand through my hair and just decided I would just get ready and go see Rudolph myself. Cause you know… he's right down stairs now. I change into a light blue faded pair of shorts that reach mid thief and have a neat fold at the end with a rip on the pockets. (**A/N:** **something you would see at American eagle.) **and put on a white cami with lace on the top with a brown sleeveless vest over it with brown sandals. I brush my hair and teeth and sprayed on some body spray that smells like cotton candy.

I was really putting on an effort to look nice for Rudolph. Even more than I put for my first day at school.

I quietly slip out my room and tip toe down the hall and down the stairs. This is the easy part. When I reach the kitchen I froze in the door way and jump back and hide against the wall. And… this is the hard part. Aunt Dottie was shuffling around in the kitchen.

I bit my lip nervously and peak around the corner of the door frame. I quickly duck back to my original stance and let out a harsh breath. She started to turn around right when I took a look. That was a close one. Just my luck.

I count to ten in my head and dare to look again. My Aunt's back was to me as she was looking for something in the fridge. I didn't take a moment to wait and quietly dash across the kitchen to the cellar door.

I wasn't lock. I hope it was just Rudolph who went down stairs and forgot to lock it and not aunt Dottie or uncle Bob going down stairs looking for something. I open the doors enough for me to squeeze through without tipping off my aunt and rush down the stairs.

I walk over to Rudolph's temporally bed and tap lightly on the worn out large basket. "What?" I heard in a groggily moan. "Go away, I'm sleeping." I heard Rudolph groan. Go away? My heart clench at his words. I look down at the basket ready let out a pound on the thing but hesitate and drew my hand back and started to walk away.

I guess he doesn't want to see me. "Lily?" Why are you down here?" I heard a sweet little voice say. I look over my shoulder at Anna looking at me with her head sweetly titled to the side. Suddenly the basket's lid flew open and Rudolph stood up in the basket with alarm.

The basket across the littlest of the siblings flew open and Gregory sat up. I was glad he was detained and back up in his little get up of restraint. "Nothing." I say slowly starting up the stairs.

"Well it had to be something if you came all the way down here." The little vampire says. I stop midway up the stairs and gave a weak smile her way. "Never mind. I guess it wasn't something important." I say trying to hide my disappointment in my voice. "Brother you are such an idiot." I hear Anna say clearly as I start up the stairs again.

"I didn't know it was Lily." I hear Rudolph defend himself. He didn't know it was me? I started to rush up the stairs not wanting to be here anymore. Woah… I didn't want to be in my own house. This boy is really messing with me. I felt a rush of wind behind me and I felt his hand grip my wrist but I rip it free and ran to the door.

"Lily!" I heard Rudolph shout as I open the iron door and then the wooden one.

I also heard his yelp of pain when the sunlight hit him. I shut the door and turn back around and saw my little vampire sitting on the floor glaring up at the door with hateful red eyes. He looks like Gregory that way.

I sigh sat down next to him and hug him tightly. "I'm sorry I burned you." I say softly. He was silent for a moment. Are you serious? I about had enough of this. And It was only the morning. Image what's going to happen in the afternoon. My muscles started to shift as I started to get up but he held me in place.

"I'm sorry I made you feel this way." He panted softly into my hair. Oh… he was weak from the light. My bad.

I slowly help him go back to his bed and help him climb in. He kept the lid open and slightly pull me down. "Stay. Please." He whispers before falling into his bed. I silently sat on the edge of his basket and watch him sleep.

His creep up and slides into mine. I couldn't help the smile that instantly creep up onto my face. I can't resist him. I sat there all morning, watching him sleep. He looks innocent and so young. Like fifteen. He so adorable and I will admit… it is a turn on.

I reach down and push aside his spiky hair slightly, my fingers brushing against his face lightly. I can't wait to see him as a human. I smile and went down to peck him but his eyes snap opens when I near and I froze starring at him.

We just stare at each other for a moment. That moment feeling like ages. Blue mixing into red. Suddenly his face broke out in an grin and he suddenly gave my hand a powerful tug and I flew into the basket next to him.

My face went pink as he grins at me. He wraps his arms around me and held me close and cuddles with me. He nuzzles his nose into my neck and I gave him a tight hug. "This is much better." He says smiling into the dark.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

His arms around me as I'm happily cuddle into his chest, that they way we should always be. Suddenly I felt my little vampire's body rock with a gasp slightly. Um… weird… Rudolph shuffle slightly then he nuzzle the crock of my neck and gently presses his lips to my neck. I suck in a harsh breath and press down on my lips to hold in a gasp of pleasure.

Rudolph chuckles slightly and kisses my forehead to and I know my face went bright red. Suddenly there was a tapping over our heads on the fold lids that enclose us into the tiny little space.

"What?" Rudolph calls slightly annoyed. "Tony's calling." I heard Anna whisper. My dark blue eyes go huge and I stare panicky into Rudolph's worry red eyes that glow and slice into the darkness. We both spring up and Rudolph holds the lid up high above us as we peak out.

"Please tell me you over heard a phone call." I plead not wanting to image what mess Tony no doubt got himself into. Anna shook her head no and I gave a Rudolph a pleading look. "Maybe he found the stone." He says as he gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. "Let's go." Rudolph says climbing out then holding his hand out to help me out. He's such a gentleman. I love this about him the most.

"Oh! The drama!" Anna starts a little too loudly. "Shush!" Rudolph snaps as I hold a finger to my lips and give a soft expression. "Do you really think Tony found the stone?" I ask as Anna climbs out her little bed. "We can only hope he did." Rudolph says. And what if he didn't? what if he's in major trouble? "Don't worry love." Rudolph says seeing my emotions play on my face and holding my hand. I look up at him from under my lashes and give my best attempt at a smile. "Thank you." I say tucking in a strand behind my ear.

As we start to walk away I look over my shoulder at Anna. "Anna, aren't you coming? You don't want to miss out on the adventure and the drama." I say but the little girl just stare at a small window that barley let in any light into the vampire's new lair.

"Oh dear the sun!" Anna cried out. "Oh no." I whisper under my breath. I look up at Rudolph with a freak out face. "What are we going to do?" I ask as he stares down at me with a brave face. "Daylight or not. We must go." He says walking off and grabbing a nearby knight's helmet that aunt Dottie collected for our medieval decor. Thank goodness that plan didn't stick.

Suddenly the basket where Gregory was so suppose to be grounded in swung open like a tomb of a mummy that comes out in horror movies. Rudolph's hand snaps to my mouth just as I let out a scream and duck behind him.

"Where are you going?" Gregory asks through the muzzles and me and Rudolph exchange a glance. "You stay here." Rudolph says lowering the basket lid and walking away. I heard a faint snicker "I was right. You are a screamer." I heard Gregory chuckle from under the basket.

When the hell did he assume that? My face went bright red and I pick up an old dancing trophy that was lying around in a box and thrust the lid up and give Gregory a huge heartfelt smile. "Enjoy this." I say sweetly before chucking the rusted metal at his head and letting the lid fall back in place. Rudolph was exchanging a grin with Anna as I walk towards them. "Oddly…. That felt really good." I admit

"This isn't going to work." I say as I jog down the lawn with Anna and Rudolph dress from head to toe in foil with a thick red quilt over their head and the helmet of a knight perch on top on Rudolph's head.

"Of course it will, Lily! You have to believe." Anna says as we ran past roses and bushes and windows. I really hope Aunt Dottie doesn't decide to randomly look out a window and see my dashing for my life when I supposedly upstairs sick in bed.

Damn it, Tony have better have found the stone. Or else he's in trouble with me! Suddenly I saw a green SUV turn into our driveway and I yelp and jump for the bushes. I lay on my stomach and peak through the leaves of green and roses as my Uncle Bob angrily storm up to Anna and Rudolph.

Did I just leave them hanging? What kind of girlfriend am I? It was just impulse! Oh this isn't going to end well… What if Uncle Bob unmasks them? I really don't want to see my boyfriend burn into a pile of ashes.

"Tony! What do you mean by running off like that today? You had me worry sick." I frantically chew on my bottom lip as Rudolph gave a causal shrug, the metal helmet bouncing on his shoulders.

"Well that's not good enou- Wait I suppose this is Rudolph under here." Uncle Bob says tapping the metal helmet. Oh we are so busted! How did he know? Rudolph gave a nod "Okay… well this isn't your fault Rudolph. But when you get home tonight Tony Thompson we are having a serious talk." Uncle Bob says growling at the lump that is Anna. Anna just nods a small bulge forming in quilt.

"Welll… go on and play your game… whatever it is." Uncle Bob says walking off. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and crawl out from behind the plants and run by their side as we take off.

"And where did you run off to?" Rudolph asks under the red quilt. I was hiding knee deep in mud and bugs that's all. "I had to hide because they think I'm up sick in bed. Not running all over town with my vampire boyfriend." I say smiling at the last part. And I just know Rudolph was doing the same.

Now we were standing in front a stone tomb. "He's in there?" I squeak out almost on verge of tears. Tony was bury alive! "Don't worry, love. We'll get him out." Rudolph says walking over to the tomb "Right Anna?" Rudolph asks and she breaks out in a huge grin.

"My love! I will no doubt rescue you!" Anna cries as she and her brother just slid off the stone lid. I walk over and give Rudolph a kiss on the cheek "Thank you." I whisper and pat his muscles in his arm. "Very impressive." I try to joke through the verging tears.

"Lily!" Tony shouts leaping up and I hug him closely rubbing his sharp, jelled spikes! Oh these spikes! I will never take them for granted again! "Geez Lily you won't believe how happy I am to see you." Tony says and I laugh. "I think I have an idea." I say giving my cousin another hug.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Dude you heard me!" Tony says breaking away from my hug and giving Rudolph a look like he was superman. Well to me Rudolph is my superman… "Sorry little man. But you're wrong." I say ruing Tony's little bromance as I point down to Anna next to me.

"I heard you my hero. And I wrote you a poem." Anna says. Hahah. Reality is a scary thing isn't? "Who did this to you?" Rudolph asks as Tony climbs out of the stone tomb. Yeah who a big enough ass hole to bury a little boy alive? "Rockery. We better find Elisabeth's tomb before he does." Tony says. Elizabeth? Who is Elizabeth?

"Its about the power of love!" I heard Anna suddenly break out. I turn to see her perch up high on a rock declaring her poem. Rudolph and Tony paid no mine. "Who's Elizabeth?" Rudolph asks, mirroring my thoughts.

"The last holder of the stone. The woman in my dreams." Tony says. "Tony… isn't this her grave?" I ask looking down at the tomb with Elizabeth's name crave in. "Yeah. It was! But she was moved!" Tony says. "Moved? Moved where?" Rudolph asks. "Ahh… that part in don't know yet." Tony says sheepishly. "More importantly… who would want to move a dead vampire?" I asks shriving.

"Rudolph! Lily! Look!" Tony shouts ignoring my point I made out. There was a small black mouse sitting in a column that litter the floor. My went huge and I scream reeling back as the mouse jumps from the column and goes through a black gate door.

"What's wrong Lily?" Rudolph asks instantly at my side with his arms around me. "R-rat!" I choke out. "You're afraid of that little thing?" Rudolph asks. And I nod, burring my face into his shoulder. "He's more afraid of you than you're afraid of us, love." Rudolph says.

"Lily it's not going to hurt you. I bet it wants to lead us somewhere." Rudolph says leading us to the gate. "Lily man up!" Tony says pushing the black gate open, a loud groan echoing in the eerie catacombs. I give Rudolph a pleading glance and he looks away and I could feel his body tremble, trying to hold back a laugh.

Geez. So much for my dark knight. Rudolph just keeps leading us as the rat goes to a decretive gold pillar. "Look! Behind the pillar! A door!" Rudolph says letting me go as he lower himself and pushes the secret door open. Huh… there's a lot stuff that the Mcastion family needs to talk about in therapy.

"A secret passage." Tony says as he walks in. "This could lead to Elizabeth's grave." Rudolph says ducking and sneaking in. Hesitantly I lower myself and duck my head find myself a cave. Yeah…. The Mcastions… got some serious issues. "Pretty dim in here…" I say. "Lily I know what you're thinking. In light or darkness you're still going to trip and fall flat on your face." Tony says.

"I wasn't thinking that. But thanks for bringing up." I say. "Don't worry love. I won't let you fall." Rudolph says lacing his cold fingers in mine. I smile knowing my face went red at his words. Heck maybe my face could light up this tunnel. I lean up on my tippy toes and give him a kiss on the cheek. And instantly he wraps his arm around my shoulders and presses me closer to him.

"But Lily is right. I wish we had a better light." Tony says completely obvious to our little moment. "Rockery seem to have left this behind." Anna says walking with a huge yellow flash light. I guess she realize nobody paid attention to her little poetry hour.

"Thanks." Tony says leading the way as he beams the light everywhere. "Hmm… I wonder when your parents will realize you guys snuck out." I say speaking my thought out loud. "I wonder when you're guardian's blood will run cold when they realize their son never came back home and their sick niece snuck out." Rudolph says. All four of us froze and look at each other in pure horror.

"We better hurry." I say as start rush down the cave. "We must be the cemetery. Follow me." Tony says. "Whatever you say Tony." I mutter as I thought of the game follow the leader. "To the ends of the earth my darling." Anna says. I wonder if I use quote Anna and use one of her cheesy phrases on Rudolph… who will he act?

Without a doubt that'll be an interesting night.

As we walk deeper Rudolph suddenly came to a halt and so did Ana. "We have to keep moving. Time is running out." Tony says. "He's right. If we don't hurry are parents are coming to kill us and your parents will… I don't know… bring you back to life or something?" Rudolph and Anna gave a confuse look while Tony just rolls his eyes at me.

"Um… never mind." I say walking behind Rudolph and burring my face into his sturdy shoulder. "We can't go any further." Anna says. "Why not?" Tony asks. "There's something ahead…" Rudolph says. "Like what?" I asks.

"Some kind of curse." Anna says. "You have to go fast Tony dearest." Anna says. I would have said something about being left out… but I'm good about not being call dearest my boyfriend's dramatic little sister. I give Tony a nod as I walk away from Rudolph and start down a steep slope that went deeper into the earth.

A curse huh… that's nice. Yup. Just send the defenseless humans. And one of them were a nine year old! Suddenly the ball of my foot slid over a rock that gave way and rolls away sending my butt first. "Ahhh! OW! Owie! Owie! Freaking Owie!" I scream.

Tony just stares at me wide eye. "Told you so." Was Tony said. "…What was that?" Rudolph calls. "Me being right." Tony calls back. "… She fell didn't she?" Rudolph says. "Yup." Tony says. I get up and dust off gravel and dirt.

"I'm alright! Not like I broke my tail bone or something! Thanks for being so worried! And thanks Tony for helping me up." I say loudly in a bitter sarcastic tone. Silence fell over the cave. Geez. I trudge forward leaving Tony behind.

"Thanks guys." I mutter under my breath. I kept walking not caring if Tony didn't keep up. Suddenly I felt something bang into my knee and I let out a scream. Tony runs forward then stops as he sees me hunch over a tomb.

"I found it! Well… Lily really found it. More like walk into it." Tony calls. "That's my girl!" I heard Rudolph call back as I hop in place and clutch my knee with my hand. "Go see what it is!" Anna calls over to us.

"Again! I'm alright!" I shout back and another silence fell over the cave. Tony rolls his eyes and rushes over to the tomb. Chains were wrap around the tomb like a bow on a present. "Hey Lily come check this out. There's something on this." Tony ushers me over. I lean over the tomb. "Hey guys! There's something written on here!" Tony shouts and I wince as his voice bellows in my ear.

"Caveat vampior" Tony and I both try speaking it at the same time. I wonder what it means… "Let the vampire beware. It's a curse." I heard Rudolph says. "Stupid chains! Break! Break! Come on! We need a miracle." Tony shouts tugging at the chains with his little arms. "Tony be careful! You can hurt yourself." I say.

Suddenly a cloud of dust fell from high above out heads and land on the tomb. More and more dust starts falling and Tony and I look up as machine humming fills the cave. Something silver pokes out of the dirt ceiling as it spins a hundred miles per hour. What is that?

"Oh no." I heard Rudolph say. "Oh yes!" Tony says beaming up at the ceiling. "I don't think I like where this is headed." I say as me and Tony go and duck out of harm's way. Then the ceiling gave way and dirt clouds flew everywhere as a huge spinning claw lower until is stabs the tomb. Shattering the chains.

"Yeah! The curse is gone! Yes!" Tony shouts in victory as I gawk at the tomb as our so call miracle floats back up. "Wait- wha- how- I…I… what was that?" I say dumbfounded. "Does it matter?" Tony says as Rudolph and Anna come meet us at the tomb.

"I guess not… a win is a win huh?" I says as I walk over to the tomb. Anna and Rudolph use their super strength to pull off the last of the chains and stare down at it then at each other. "Let's try to open it." Anna says as Rudolph nods. "1 2 3 4 pull! Now!" Rudolph shouts as me and Tony shove at the stone blocking our discovery. Anna and Tony did most of the grunt work though.

I stare down wide eye at a man and a woman cover in dust with stakes both plunge into their hearts. "It's Elizabeth." Tony says. "I can't believe it." I breath. "Uncle Von! Father is right! He did come here!" Rudolph says.

"Oh how romantic! Their love preserved forever!" Anna says beaming. I lean against the tomb and smile "It is kind of sweet." I say looking down at two lovebirds. They were in love for eternality and even after death. It's a nice way to die. Minus stake part… Tony reaches down and grabs Elizabeth's chain that's wrap her neck. I half expect her to lunge up and grab Tony…

My face fell when the chain had nothing dangling off it. "The stone isn't here!" Tony says. Anna and Rudolph exchange a disappointed look as Tony starts whimpering and shaking beside me.

"Tony? Tony?" I reach out to grab him but Rudolph flashes behind me and wraps his arms around my shoulder and pulls me back. "No! He's having a vision. This might be a clue." Rudolph says. I frantically look from Tony to Rudolph. Or he might be having a stroke or something! I swallow thickly "You… you sure he will be okay?" I ask hearing my voice shake as I look up at Rudolph. He nods "I swear on it." He says in his British accent. Slowly Tony's shaking slows and his whimpers mute down.

"The stone is in my room! That's why I have been having those dreams!" Tony gasps. I pull away from Rudolph and hug Tony tight. "Goodness you scare me way to much!" I say squeezing him tighter. "Lily!... air!" Tony shouts waving his arms around. "Just a little longer…" I say but Rudolph has to pry me off him.

Rudolph and Anna look up the sky as me and Tony exchange a confuse look. "What?" Tony asks. "Yeah… what now?" I ask softly reaching out rubbing Rudolph's arm. "What's happening?" Tony shouts a little freaked out now. I don't blame him.

"The call." Ana says looking at her brother. "You go to the cliffs. And take Lily with you. Me and Tony will get the stone." Rudolph says. "Wait… take Lily where? I don't want to miss anything." I try.

"Ok. Let's go." Tony says. Wait… what's going on here. "Sorry love. But you'll have to sit this one out. It'll be quicker with just two people." Rudolph says. I try to hold up a smile but I feel a small pout fall. "Okay… just be safe." I say hugging him goodbye.


	19. Chapter 19 End

Chapter 19

Anna set me down on a dap boulder and she cheerfully lands next to me "Here we are!" She chirps. "Ugh… never again am I flying with you." I say still a little shaky from the fly from hell that I just went on. Anna goes at super speed and swerves around the sky and loves diving towards the ground like a roller coaster. My stomach is still dong flips and I'm pretty sure I lost my voice screaming all over Scotland.

And I thought flying with Rudolph was bad…

"Gregory! How the call coming along?" Anna asks her brother who is standing in the middle of this clearing with large boulders place all over. "How do you think? Is there a soul here to be seen?" Gregory slightly snarls. Anna blinks and without even looking at me she extends out her arm and points at me.

"I guess I count. A hollow victory to embrace." I think out loud. Anna giggles and I see Gregory roll his eyes. I guess in too much of a rotten mood to deal me with me. I feel bad whatever it is troubling him but also relief that I don't have to put up with him. Suddenly a car rolls up and I freeze in horror. The familiar green color puts me in pure fear as I realize it's my guardians car.

"Mother! Father!" Anna calls skipping over to the car were her undead parents climb out of. They were with Rudolph's parents? I wonder how high of a level of nut jobs Uncle Bob and Aunt Dottie think they are. They'll probably flip when they hear I'm going out with their sons. Oh great.

"We found Uncle Von's grave- I mean Tony found it. And he saw the stone in a vision. He and Rudolph are after it now." Anna explains as she and her parents walk over to me and Gregory.

"May their quest be fruitful." Fredrick says. Andddd…. Now after hearing that I bet their weirdoes who I'm banned from seeing now. I turn to my guardians in their truck and give them a nervous smile with a weak wave and they return it, just as a wreck as I thought they were. Suddenly a sea of vampires swarms. I freeze in place staring down a teenage boy vamp and a grown man vamp. When the boy touches me I scream at the top of my lungs and fall backwards off my boulder to the grass.

I squirm backwards kicking at the air, keeping those bloodsuckers at bay, till I reach Anna's feet. "Don't worry Lily." Freda says. "Aye. My lovely spouse is right. I won't stand by and let no harm come to your parents!" Fredrick declares before swooping down to the car and shoving the crowd away from surrounding the green SUV.

Fredrick strides back to us, his head held high. I scramble up to my feet and nod. "Thank you." I say and he nods giving me a knowing grin.

An hour later.

Exactly an hour later from when I last saw Rudolph and Tony. The first fifteen minutes were fill with Fredrick explaining the wait and me explaining to Uncle Bob and Aunt Dottie. Then when we hit the half and hour mark was fill with worries then when we reach forty-five minutes it was me pacing and I was practically pulling out my dirty blonde hair.

Now it's an hour and all of hell broke loose. I was shaking next to Uncle Bob when Anna's pale face lit up with a goofy smile. "Tony's near." She says. Aunt Dottie turns to her. "Where?" she asks voice lace with worry.

"There." Anna says pointing up at the sky. And Right she is. Rudolph lowers himself and Tony to the ground giving a smug smile. "Oh my God." Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob say at the same time staring at the place where Tony and Rudolph were just floating in the sky.

"Tony!" I shout waking his parents out of their trance and burst out running to my cousin and fall to the ground, at Tony's feet reining the moment. "PFFT." I hear Tony chock down a laugh. I leap up to my feet scaring the nine year old but I grab him and hold him in a bear hug. Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob run over to us and smoother us in hugs.

"Guys! Guys! Geez lay off. You're embarrassing me. I'm kind of a hero to them." Tony says bating us away. I smile feeling the wind brush my hair back. "Yeah… about that… I don't really care." I say giving him an earth crushing hug. "I'm just glad you're okay." I say. I quickly let go and just in time roll out of Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob's way as they run and give him hugs.

Slowly I stand up and see Rudolph getting smoother by hugs too, his mother just gave him a tight hug and is pulling away when I catch his red eyes and smile at him. I run up to him and throw my arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist and lift me off the ground as he spins me around.

"You're alright!" I say half giggling. "I'm alright!" Rudolph says as he stops twirling. I cup his cheeks with both hands and carcass his face. "You're alright." I say blinking away tears. He smiles up at me and lowers me. Tony walks over to us and shares a nod with Rudolph. The both walk over to Fredrick and Tony hands over the stone. "Here. I think you've been looking for this." And I have never felt more pride for my cousin till this moment. The crowd brakes out in cheers "Thank you my friend." Fredrick says before going to the peak of the cliff and holding out the stone to the sky.

Fredrick starts chanting words and the moon turns blood red and a red beam shoots down to us. Connecting the stone to the moon. Suddenly a large shadow cover us and beam discounts from the moon.

"Is that?" I ask not being able to finish at the sight of huge rubber balloon painted sliver that Tony and Rudolph were jumping on just a few nights ago. "Hey. That's my blimp." Uncle Bob says answers my question.

What's it doing here?

As it floats higher, I see the cable that suppose to keep it tie to the ground is holding a wet Rockery. He has his glowing cross out and is shouting at the top of his lungs. He swings the cable forward and kicks the stone out of Fredrick's hand. The crowd runs screaming at the light.

"Someone… do something!" I yell running over to Rudolph trying to block him from the light. Suddenly Uncle pulls of apron and tosses it to the ground. He storms up to rockery and punches Rockery straight in the jaw making me wince. Aunt Dottie storms up and kicks Rockery square in the stomach making the nuts man stumble backwards till he falls back into the sea. I gasp and I feel Rudolph clutching.

"The ceremony!" Fredrick yells glaring up at the moon in fear. "Where's the stone?" Gregory snarls. "I got it!" Tony calls. "Tony! Hurry! You know what we want! Wish it." Rudolph shouts at Tony.

Rudolph glances at me then hurriedly dips me and presses his lips to mine. It was so passion fill and hungry that I whimper into his mouth but it turns into a moan. Rudolph growls against my lips then sets me back straight.

"What was that?" I ask dizzy. "I wanted to kiss you one last time as a vampire." He says. Does it matter? What difference is human Rudolph and vampire Rudolph? I clutch his hand and kiss his lips gently, having to rise on my tippy toes. I pull away and smile "See you soon." I say skipping off to where my family is.

"…Is that the boy?" Aunt Dottie asks amazed. "Wait! Hold a minute! There was a boy?" Uncle Bob asks shock and I just realize what I just open their eyes to. "Oh keep up Bob." Aunt Dottie says.

"Look!" Tony shouts. We all look and see red fog cloud around the clan's feet and one by one it swallows the vampires. I choke on a sob as I realize as the fog starts to lesson that they were disappearing. I frantically stare up Rudolph who smiling at me and mouths goodbye before the fog overcomes him to.

I'm gasping for air when the fog rolls away and we are the only ones left standing in a now empty clearing. Tony looks around then runs up to the peak like Fredrick did earlier and looks at the sea then moon.

My knees buckle as I sink to the ground on my knees shaking. They're gone. He's gone.

Weeks later I'm sitting in the uncomfortable seat in the airplane heading to Los Angles. I'm staring out the window, it's been two weeks and I still haven't heard or seen of my true love.

I have been crying nonstop in my bedroom and have been so depress that for the summer Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob are sending me to go see my parents, thinking that'll cheer me up. But it won't, but it's nice of them to go see them and worry about me and pay for my ticket.

Plus my parents are pretty worry about me, even though they don't why. But I want to go see Rudolph not them. Suddenly my throat tightens in my neck and tears roll down my cheeks, just when I thought I was all cried out. I already know this plane ride is going to be filled with tears.

I wonder when I'll stop crying over him… maybe when I'll see him again.

**End.**

**Yes there will be a sequel. First I'm going to write up the first couple chapters for it, update all my other stories and then publish another new story and along with the sequel.**


End file.
